Rio: Garras por Balas, Wings of LA
by Sargeant-Gunderson
Summary: Dos bandas se enfrentan por territorio en las calles de Los Ángeles, y un grupo de ladrones profesionales se mete en la pelea después de haber sido espiado, en lo que se desencadena una guerra de territorio y reputación en lo que la seguridad de la ciudadanía peligra...
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos y amigas, pajaros y pajaras xD.

Bobby aquí con una buena y mala noticia.

Bueno empecemos con la mala, bueno… ya no habrá más Día de la verdad, en realidad yo no soy para ese estilo, mas encima estoy adaptando esa película… pero bueno, me aburri y no quiero dejar un trabajo a medio hacer en mi perfil.

Ahora que pasa, se va Dia de la Verdad, llega Rio: Garras por Balas, Alas por Territorio, un fic inventado por mi, pero basado en el famoso juego Grand Theft Auto, pero combinaciones.

Bueno de que trata, una guerra de pandillas o bandas entre Blu, Perla, Nigel y otra que es aparte pero será liderado por Roberto…

ahora la trama: nigel y perla se pelean por territorio mientras que blu se pelean con la poli ya que estos se dedican a robar bancos y tiendas, es el mejor sostenido económicamente con lujos y armas, ahora roberto tambien es ayudado por mafias que no se mostraran mucho en el fic. ahora blu es ayudado por mi que estoy en la milicia y podemos huir de la policia facilmente...

ahora que pasa, blu no es aliado de nadie, pero al saber que roberto es enviado por nigel, blu ataca a nigel quitandole algo de territorio, y que pasa, perla que pelea con nigel viendo que otro se mete le declara la guerra a blu y a nigel y se hace una batalla de balas, garras y territorio

ahora las bandas…

El grupo de blu es asi: esta Blu el jefe, Rafa el smart que hace la operacion, George (oc mio) el rapido, yo bueno para el arma y conduccion ademas que llamo al ejercito y la poli nos dejan de perseguir, uno loco que es Tiago y otros mas que serán OC's o escritores

Esta el de perla que es asi: perla la jefa, bia la inteligente y sigilosa, eduardo su padre es quien manda su cuadro de asalto, otro puede ser bueno para las armas, nico y pedro son espias de ella ya que se entran en cualquier lado, tuberias o en techo y escuchar los otros clanes, carla encargada de armamento de su banda

y nigel usa a gabi como de espia, tiene a todos los malos que tenga los escritores si quieren poner oc, y es ayudado por roberto para tener informacion de blu

La 4ta banda es liderado por roberto y usa más oc que personajes de rio, ya que no quedan más…

Ahora cómo puedes entrar, al igual que día de la verdad puedes pedir que estés dentro del fic y además si quieres, puedes poner algún OC tuyo en el fic para ayudarte, o poner un villano tuyo en la banda de nigel, para combatirle además de él.

Bueno tienen hasta este Sábado para abrir el pico y decir que quieres estar en este fic que para mí, y otros escritores, se verá bueno y loco.

Ahora el fic está basado en algunas cosas del GTA y totalmente casero, o sea inventado.

Muy Bien y lo último, elijan cual banda quieren entrar, por ahora los autores que han entrado son:

-Yo, Bobby Gunderson: Equipo de Blu (Los Spixez)

-M.A.T.: Equipo Blu

-Fco. Javier: Equipo Blu

-Tomas Briones: Equipo Blu

-Krad Darkness: Banda Perla

-Cristian Arroyo: Banda Perla

Bueno hasta ahora tengo a estos escritores, pero puede incrementar puede hasta el sábado 9 de Noviembre, hasta entonces pueden pedirme con un mensaje privado o búsquenme en facebook Bobby Gunderson…

BOBBY GUNDERSON OUT…


	2. Adelanto o TrailerFic

Los Ángeles California…

Se ven en una cuadra de una calle unas aves de cualquier especie con gorras y ropa de calle de dos colores diferentes, azul cielo y gris.

-¡RETIRANSE!- gritaban los de gris mientras se apoyaban con algo de disparos.

Las aves de ropa gris huían rápidamente del lugar, mientras los otros salían de los lugares que se cubrían, tenían sus gorros o algo de ropa azul cielo con rifles AK 47, o IMI Mini Uzi.

-Buen trabajo tomando este territorio muchachos- dijo una guacamaya spix hermosa.

* * *

"Para pocos aquí una mujer liderando una pandilla lo encuentran idiota, pero están en lo mas equivocados, este es mi territorio (unas calles cercanas al Compton) y nadie me lo quita… he estado peleando con Los Demonz de Nigel por Años por la captura o defensa de territorio, y no ha sido una amenaza para mi, aunque tenga muchos pandilleros y armas de las mafias, no es un peso para mi. Soy Perla y aquí nadie me Detiene…"

* * *

-Abajo todo el mundo- dijo una ave con unas mascaras que tapaban su cara y su pico, apuntando una carabina M4 - Es un asalto no se muevan.

Algunas aves la mayoría tenían plumaje azul, otro negro y otro rojo. Estaban en un banco de América, apuntaban a la gente que estaba ahí y los guardias totalmente inmovilizados.

Después de haber hecho todo el trabajo y sacar el dinero se fueron en una furgoneta Chevrolet Express, se zafaron de la policía de los ángeles (L.A.P.D.) y quedaron con el dinero.

-¡Sí!, bien hecho chicos- dijo un ave que además estaba feliz, era el jefe.

* * *

"Soy Blu, y yo con mis hijos y amigos, hacemos algunos atracos asaltando bancos y tiendas de alto valor, nosotros vivimos bien, tenemos cada uno su propiedad, unos viven la vida cómodamente, otros la viven aun trabajando (se ve algunas aves robando tiendas y haciendo caza recompensa), yo vivo en Beverly Hills mientras que mis hijos Bobby vive con mi nieto en Santa Monica (se muestra a Bobby limpiando su auto BMW M3 convertible mientras George se la pasa jugando) y mi otro hijo Thiago se preocupa de su propio Negocio (se muestra a Thiago pidiendo la paga quien no le paga, y dice "El dinero pasa por mí, o vete al infierno"), pero cuando se necesita un trabajo en grupo, nos reunimos en nuestro refugio en los suburbios de L.A. y planeamos todo lo que podría ser nuestro golpe maestro"…

* * *

-Jefe. Encontramos esta basura aquí- dijo Bobby con un Guacamayo Negro a su lado – Al parecer nos espiaba-…

* * *

-Habla- dice Blu

-Porfavor, Los Demonz me enviaron, no tengo nada que ver con ellos…-

"Qué haremos Jefe, ¿no nos podemos quedar de alas cruzadas verdad?"… dijo un Phoenix Rojo.

-Atacar a Nigel, se lo busco, nadie se nos mete con nosotros…- dijo Blu frente a su equipo.

* * *

En las calles se puede ver como blu ataca las defensas de la banda de Nigel quitándole su territorio en lo que Perla se da Cuenta "_Como que este fanatico se metió a nuestro territorio"_

-Pero Perla, son profesionales, si le quitaron a Nigel…- dijo un integrante pero ella interrumpe.

-¡Son unos estúpidos fanáticos, nadie se mete en mi territorio! – dijo enojada y vengada.

* * *

**ESTE AÑO…**

-Nos hemos metido en una guerra de pandillas y no se como son…- dijo George con Bobby en la van estacionados en un McDonald.

-Bueno, em… ¿has jugado Grand Theft Auto?- le pregunta Bobby.

-¿Sí?- dijo George dudoso.

-Entonces no debo explicarte más…- dijo Bobby relajándose.

* * *

**EN NOVIEMBRE…**

-¡Vamos!- dijo el guacamayo negro entrando a un Impala del 70 color azul cielo, con un guacamayo azul.

-Sostente Mat- decía el guacamayo mientras la L.A.P.D. los seguían.

-Chicos donde rayos van- dijo un Tucán en una habitación lleno de computadores.

-Tranqui Rafi, lo tenemos todo controlado- dijo el guacamayo azul.

-Wow, wow, ¡¿por qué vas al muelle?!- dijo Mat.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo planeado- dijo el azul, pisa el freno para hacer un doble en u y dejar a la policía atrás pero – OH oh, me quede sin frenos- dijo shockeado.

-¿Te quedaste sin que?- dijo Mat y el auto se va al agua con los dos dentro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- gritaron los dos

* * *

**MUY PRONTO…**

-Ese infeliz, no podrá con nosotros, haremos lo que el hace- decía Perla mientras tratan de robar y meten el dinero en un camión blindado pero aparece Blu justo.

-¡HOLA!- dijo apareciendo.

-TU QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ- grito Perla confusa.

-Ah, nada, solo quería agradecerte por haber hecho el trabajo sucio- dijo y la saca del camión, y se van con todo el dinero, y Perla toma un tubo PBC y lo rompe por la rabia.

* * *

**LA ACCION**

El BMW de Bobby lo sigue la policía mientras esquiva autos civiles, saca un teléfono y marca.

-_¿Aló?-_ dijo un ave por el auricular.

-Chicos ¿me pueden quitar los puercos de encima?- dijo Bobby a un soldado detrás del teléfono mientras él se arranca y se esconde mientras los policías lo siguen buscando.

-Espera- dijo y toma otro teléfono. De repente las patrullas dejan de perseguirlo.

-Gracias- dijo feliz.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo serio el soldado.

**Y ALGO DE HUMOR**

-Hey, mira esto- dijo Tiago a un Phoenix Naranjo viendo un coche policial Crown Victoria mientras los oficiales disparaban contra los pandilleros azul cielo, el se acerca, y la puerta estaba abierta, Tiago la abre y se sube – ¡MATANGA DIJO LA CHANGA, PUERCO!- le grito a los oficiales.

-Hey detente maldito- dijo pero Tiago se dio una vuelta J y acelero dejándolos.

-JAJAJA- dijo despidiéndose de los oficiales

-AAH, MALDITA PERRA…- grito enojado el oficial.

* * *

**SE TOMARAN FANFICTION**

-Ahora- dijo Bobby con mascara en un camión de basura y se baja al Blu tambien tapado y se para frente un Camión Blindado, lo que hace que pare y Bobby lo choca volcándolo.

-Vamos saquen el dinero… asi es nuestro trabajo- dijo Blu mientras cargan el dinero en la furgoneta de George.

-¿QUIENES SON?- dijo un guardia del camión tapado de la cabeza para no ver lo que pasa.

-LOS SPIXEZ para ti- dijo Blu arriba del furgón y cierra la puerta y parten.

* * *

**GARRAS POR BALAS, WINGS OF L.A.-**

HECHO POR BOBBY GUNDERSON

* * *

-Los Spixez, dudo que duren una batalla… - dijo Perla y aparecen los pandilleros de ella ocupando toda una calle para cuidarla…

Inscripciones Hasta el sábado, domingo último plazo…


	3. Inscripciones Cerradas!

Iscripciones cerradas:

Los Equipos se conforman lo siguiente:

**Blu's Team mas tarde Los Spixez:**

Blu – Guacamayo Spix

Tiago – Guacamayo Spix

Bobby – Guacamayo Spix

George (OC) – Guacamayo Spix

Rafael – Tucan Toco

Luis - Bulldog

Mario – Phoenix Naranjo

Patton (OC Phoenix-blu-bird) – Guacamayo Gris

M.A.T – Guacamayo Negro

Sparkie (OC M.A.T.) – Lagarto Negro

Xavier (Paco) - Phoenix Rojo

Tomas – Guacamayo Spix

Jeffrey (OC mio) – Guacamayo azul Lear

Lilly (OC mio) – Halcon Peregrino

Johnny (OC mio) – Aguila Calva

Frank (OC mio) – Cuervo Comun.

Marco y David – Tucanes Toco

**Banda Perla: Brazileans Banda Azul Cielo.**

Perla – Guacamaya Spix

Bia – Guacamaya Spix

Carla – Guacamaya Spix

Eduardo – Guacamayo Spix

German – Guacamayo Lear

Nahuii – Guacamayo Amarillo

Juan – Guacamayo Escarlata

Cristian – Guacamayo Escarlata

Dani – Guacamayo azul con morado

Israel – Halcón Peregrino

Krad – Guacamayo Escarlata con ojo morado

Esmeralda (OC German) – Guacamaya Lear

Harvey (OC mio) – Aguila Real

Jenny (OC mio) – Guacamaya amarillo con azul

Ray (OC mio) – Guacamayo Militar

Osvaldo (OC mio) – Guacamayo Escarlata

Enrique (OC mio) – Guacamayo Ararauna

Mas todas las aves de la banda, y algunos hijos de eva xD

VILLANOS :D

**Banda Nigel: Los Demonz Banda Gris.**

Nigel – Cacatua sulphurea

Gabi – Rana Venenosa

Hitler (OC Phoenix-blu-bird) – Tucan Bicolor

Eleanor (OC El Chico MLP) – Guacamaya Azul

Remy (OC mio) – Halcon de Harris

Toni (OC mio) – Halcon Peregrino.

Jeremy (OC Israel) – Guacamayo Azul

Mas todas las aves de la banda.

Ayuda de Compton:

Roberto – Guacamayo Spix.

Tommy (OC mio) – Guacamayo Spix

**APARTES**

**Equipo de Tiago en los pueblos: Negocios Tiago Gunderson (NTG)**

Tiago – el líder

Nico – canario amarillo

Pedro – Cardenal cresta roja

Kevin (OC mio) – Guacamayo Spix

Manuel (OC mio) – Guacamayo Lear

Randy (OC mio) – Paloma Común

**Solitario:**

Kazoo (OC Kirk) – Guacamayo Azul: Sicario

**Fuerzas de orden publico: (L.A.P.D. - F.B.I. - B.C.)**

Michael K. (OC mio) - F.B.I. Aguila Calva

Andy R. (OC mio) - N.Y.P.D. Aguila Calva

Sullivan (OC) - B.C. Aguila Imperial

Parker (OC mio) - L.A.P.D. Aguila Calva

Ortiz (OC mio) - N.Y.P.D. Guacamayo Militar

Y ahí los grupos, el fic comenzara la próxima semana, no esperen tanto que los días corren rápido, por cualquier información de arreglo, consulten a mí facebook Bobby Gunderson.

**Bobby Gunderson OUT.**


	4. La guerra de Bandas

**Bueno Hola a todos, aqui les traigo mi nuevo Fic Wings Of L.A.**

**Este es el primer capitulo, disfrutenlo ;)**

* * *

En una mañana tarde (Tipo 12 pm) en la ciudad de Los Angeles, California, USA. El centro con normalidad, las aves caminaban, volaban o conducían un auto si no sabias volar. Mientras más al oeste de la ciudad se veía las vecindades sea de Santa Mónica la más poblada, o Beverlly Hills, la más famosa de todas por tener a las aves más famosas del mundo, o algunas pequeñas comunas alrededor de la gran ciudad, centrémonos en la ciudad de Inglewood al lado de Santa Mónica, en Westchester principalmente. En las calles se veía algo de tranquilidad en los barrios, y en la S La Tijera Blvd detrás de algunos autos dirigiéndose al oeste se ve un ave en una bici BMX, pero a este se muestra las patas que pedalean esta bici, mientras todo en su alrededor pasaba algo distinto, las aves hablaban entre ellas, sea lo que pase en la ciudad, su vida, lo que pasa ahora mismo. El ave de plumas azules que pedaleaba escuchaba música Rap desde unos grandes audífonos en su cabeza. Seguía al tráfico doblando por W Manchester Ave hacia al oeste, el ave se dirigía a un cruce entre W Manchester Ave y S Sepulveda Blvd, el ave iba a doblar al norte pero una águila calva con un uniforme negro hizo parar el trafico, también los que venían del aeropuerto, el águila hizo señalar que avanzaran unos vehículos, y aparecieron una fila de 5 patrullas de la L.A.P.D. yendo hacia al sur, mientras pasaban las patrullas, se ve la cara de un joven spix mirando serio las patrullas policiales.

Bueno, las patrullas se dirigían al sur, algunos ya sabían, otros no. Las patrullas se dirigían a una población de la ciudad de compton, se escuchaban unos tiroteos, bombas, y mas tiroteos con algunos gritos.

-¡RETIRENSE!- grito un Loro verde con gorra gris, y salieron muchas aves con gorras y cosas grises corriendo disparando hacia atrás mientras algunas aves de gorras o cosas azul cielo los seguían.

-Vamos, suban al auto- dijo un Guacamayo Azul y subieron unos dos halcones al auto, un Chevy Impala del 60 color gris, mientras en lo lejano se oia las sirenas de la L.A.P.D. acercándose.

-Que se pudran con la policía- dijo un Halcon Peregrino y el auto partió arrancándose.

La policía se acercaba aun mas a la zona, y las aves de la banda azul cielo se empezaron a preparar para correr de la policía. Se subían muchos a los autos, otros corrian del lugar, de repente un guacamayo amarillo con una guacamaya spix flaca se suben a un cadillac seville del 78 azul claro, mientras un guacamayo spix grande fortechon se sienta en el asiento trasero y otra guacamaya spix mas grande que la anterior al lado del guacamayo.

-¡Arranca el maldito auto! – dijo la guacamaya.

-Como lo ordene maestra…- dijo el guacamayo amarillo y partió el auto quemando ruedas mientras que una patrulla los pudo visualizar y empezó a perseguirlos.

-Unidad 54, código 3, tenemos un azul claro Seville del 78- dijo el oficial dentro de la patrulla que se logra ver su auto, un Ford Crown Victoria del 2005.

-Rayos, los calvos uniformados nos siguen- dijo el conductor.

-Sigue conduciendo flaco- dijo el spix con peinado de militar, sacando una subametralladora.

-Mierda…- dijo el copiloto de la patrulla – ¡Cúbrete! – le grito al piloto.

Y el guacamayo dispara la subametralladora MP5 a la patrulla Ford que a esta le hace romper los faroles, llenar de hoyos el capo, destruir la sirena, desinflarles ambas ruedas delanteras y claro, hacer pedazo el parabrisas delantero, los oficiales cubiertos sin nada que hacer tuvieron que detener su vehículo y bajarse, mientras que el piloto empezó a disparar de su G17, el copiloto hablo por la radio.

-Aquí unidad 54, requerimos de refuerzos, ahora mismo, cambio- dijo el oficial, mientras el auto se alejaba de los dos oficiales perdiéndolo de vista – ¡Malditos! – grito.

El auto entro a una calle repleta de aves con gorras y vestimentas de color azul claro o azul cielo, muchos tenían un arma en mano, estaban cuidando el auto que andaba entrando al barrio, y en instantes aparecen las dos patrullas de refuerzo pero las aves que cuidaban el lugar respondieron con una larga ola de balazos a las 2 patrullas que se acercaron.

-¡Rayos!- dijo un oficial dentro del auto mientras recibían la balacera – ¡Retírense! – le dijo a la otra patrulla.

-Retirada, retirada – dijo la policía por la radio mientras que las patrullas huían del lugar.

-¡Sí, bien! - SIII - Wow ganamos… – gritaron todos los pandilleros celebrando otro triunfo en manos de Los Demonz un grupo pandillero formado por las aves mas aterradoras, y liderado por la cacatúa más despreciable de la ciudad, Nigel.

Mientras las aves celebraban, una guacamaya spix se bajaba del auto y se dirigía a una casa pero antes de entrar a la misma, se dio media vuelta con sus aves pandilleras y les dijo.

-Bien hecho chicos, le hemos ganado territorio, ahora guarden perímetro, que aun no ganamos la batalla- grito, mientras un guacamayo escarlata se paraba en la puerta esperando a su líder.

-¿Señora Perla? – dijo algo nervioso el guacamayo.

-Cristian que nos tienes- dijo entrando a la casa y dirigiéndose a una mesa con un mapa que muestra los territorios de ambas bandas.

-Bueno según aquí hemos tomado todo este territorio que es en verdad… - dijo pero Perla le interrumpió.

-La Nada misma- respondió.

-Exacto pero no sé, usted que dice, esperamos que esto se tranquilice o seguimos atacando- dijo el guacamayo mientras que otros que estaban en la habitación la miraban.

-Seguiremos atacando- respondió segura la opción de Cristian y todos asintieron.

-Pero líder, podemos atacar otro día – dijo Cristian a Perla sacando una escusa de no atacar.

-Ni los Demonz con sus armas mafiosas, ni la poli nos detuvieron, hoy – dijo segura – asi que seguiremos atacando cueste lo que cueste- le dijo a todos los integrantes.

-Si mi líder – dijo Cristian después llamo algunos que reunieran armas, acompañado de los que estaban en la habitación dejando a Perla sola mirando el mapa.

-A mí nadie me va a detener, NADIE – dijo en voz baja y seria.

* * *

**Santa Monica, Los Angeles.**

Se encontraba un guacamayo spix con 3 plumas sobre salientes, mirando al frente, sentado en un sofá, mientras que una bonita panorámica de una playa se encontraba detrás de él y al lado del guacamayo se encontraba una paloma blanca con un tablet en una de su alas.

-Como has estado hoy- dijo la paloma.

-Bueno lo que te puedo decir…. es… bueno…. eeh… bien, si bien… o sea… he estado tranquilo, no me he preocupado nada que sea quitarle a alguien sus cosas… no- dijo el guacamayo.

-Y tus hijos… Blu – dijo la paloma - ¿Cómo están?- pregunto.

-Eh… ¿mis hijos?- pregunto confundido mientras que la paloma señalo que "si" – Bueno… Bobby está bien, sigue viviendo en Santa Monica, y con su hijo, tienen su auto, su trabajo, su esposa también, trabaja en el Bureau, y viven excelente… - dijo olvidándose de algo.

-Y el otro – dijo la paloma.

-¿Quién? – pregunto confuso Blu.

-Tiago – dijo la paloma medio seria.

-Ah… ¿Tiago?, ah el… anda desaparecido – dijo Blu sin que le importara.

-Y no te interesa que tu hijo ande desaparecido, siendo que pueda estar muerto- dijo la paloma.

-No lo sé, no quiero hacer esto. Joder, doc., estoy derrumbándome aquí mismo, después de lo que paso en Brasil no quiero hablar de eso ahora. (Blu se para) Ahora mi hijo vivo y el otro desgraciado desaparecido, y mis hijas con mi ex, no sé qué opciones que tomar, estoy enteramente jodido, soy… ¡la jodida historia de una…. Jodida vida!- dijo Blu enojado.

-Deja que tooodo salga – dijo el Doc. –La poli, ¿no te ha seguido ya?- pregunto lo último.

-No, no, ahora la FBI me tiene cubierto, y me protegen – replico Blu.

-Bueno ahora puedes irte, un gusto de nuevo – dijo el doc. Mientras Blu se iba de la habitación, cuando el la abrió el doc. le hizo sus últimas palabras del día – Recuerda solo mantén la calma, y todo estará bien, ok –

-Sí... sí... gracias doc.- dijo y se fue del apartamento.

Blu sale del apartamento, se encontraba en la playa de Santa Mónica, cercano al famoso muelle de esta playa, se dirigía a sentarse mientras pasaban aves volando, caminando o haciendo ejercicio, los autos llegaban a los estacionamientos para ir a la playa, una SUV se estaciono justo cuando pasaba Blu.

-Vamos… a la playa- dijo el Padre a sus hijos, mientras Blu los ve.

-Síii, vamos- dijeron los niños corriendo con sombreros para playa, mientras Blu seguía mirando cómo se iban detrás de su padre.

-Desearía haber tenido esos momentos felices aquí- dijo molesto a la vez deprimido.

Blu seguía caminando por la cera, y encontró a un oficial sacando a un ave indigente que merodeaba por ahí.

-Vamos, acompáñeme por favor, este es un lugar público, por favor acompáñeme- dijo el águila saliendo con el ave mientras Blu también lo vio indiferentemente.

-Ya sé cómo te sientes amigo- dijo sentándose en una banca a observar el sol y la playa juntos, se veía muy bonito el paisaje pero cuando Blu trataba de reflexionar sonó el teléfono celular de Blu y este lo saco y vio quien era, en la pantalla se veía un guacamayo con uniforme militar de foto y decía "Llamando: ". Blu contesta el teléfono – Que ocurre – respondiendo.

-Solo quería saber cómo te fue- dijo un guacamayo lavando un BMW M3 convertible – ¿Tuviste psiquiatra verdad? – dijo preguntando.

-Si lo tuve- respondió Blu mientras pasaban ciclistas.

-_¿Y cómo estuvo?_- dijo detrás del auricular.

-Nah, normal Bobby, normal, me preguntaba y yo respondia- replico **(volviendo con Bobby)** – _Me hizo hablar de Tiago…_- Agrego lo que hizo a Bobby ponerse algo serio.

-Que le dijiste- dijo Bobby seriamente.

-Nada en especial, pero le dije que anda aun desaparecido- respondió rápidamente Blu -¿Volvio tu hijo George a tu casa?-

-Si, volvio de su paseo de bici - dijo Bobby mientras George guardaba la BMX y pregunto - ¿vas a irte a tu casa ahora?-

-Me quedare un rato aquí y me voy- hablo Blu respondiendo a la pregunta.

-Ok cuidate, nos vemos- dijo colgando Bobby.

-Si adiós…- dijo Blu y ambos colgaron.

Blu se levanto y se fue caminando a su vehículo, un Mercedes Clase C del 2011, y partió a su casa en la autopista de Santa Monica, puso la radio para escuchar música pero justo daban las noticias.

-_Otro gran tiroteo se sintieron en los lugares de compton…_- dijo el locutor de la radio – _Al parecer la batalla se tuvo de nuevo entre una guerra de bandas, Los Demonz y Los Brazileans, por una pelea de territorio…-_ seguía dando la información la radio pero Blu cambio la radio rápidamente.

* * *

En otro lugar en un pasillo con basura y todo se encontraban 3 aves con gorras y vestimenta azul cielo con un auto clásico de color gris, y uno trataba al parecer de abrir la puerta del vehiculo, las 3 aves que se encontraban eran un guacamayo amarillo, otro militar, y otro escarlata, el amarillo trataba de abrir las puertas.

-Vamos rápido, hazlo- dijo el militar queriendo irse del lugar rápidamente.

-Tranquilo, Ray- dijo el amarillo – Que esto no se hace rápidamente, ahí que tener algo de calma, después iremos por tragos y quizás, ya sabes- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Nahuii, ahora no, abre esa puerta ahora- dijo el escarlata – Cristian dijo que si no lo hacemos, Perla nos pescaba del cogote, asi que apurate con la cosa- dijo el guacamayo.

-Tranqui, tranqui, que esto es… si lo sabemos Osvaldo… que… nos pasara… un poco la izquierda, derecha… y…- dijo Nahuii moviendo el seguro de la puerta – ¡Bingo! – dijo Abriendo la puerta del auto – Ahora vámonos….- dijo pero quedo blanco cuando vio que pandilleros de Los Demonz ya los tenían cercados.

-Aquí quedaron escoria Brasileña – dijo un pandillero con una M9 en el ala.

Los pandilleros tenían rodeados a los 3 integrantes de los Brazileans, pero cuando se prepararon para disparar un Cadillac Coupe Deville descapotado azul claro apareció, con dos Guacamayos Lear y el conductor les grito a su compañeros.

-Abajo, muchachos – grito y saco una Mini Uzi y le disparo a los pandilleros, cosa que hizo que unos pocos pandilleros murieran e hizo una ventana para que escaparan – Vámonos, ahora –grito y Osvaldo se subió.

- ¿Pero que haremos con el auto? – pregunto Ray.

-Llévenselo, si es fundamental para la misión- dijo el lear.

-Vamos súbete Nahuii, tu conduces – dijo Ray corriendo al asiento del copiloto.

Nahuii se subió al asiento del conductor y Ray al copiloto cargando una Ak 47 que recojio del piso.

-¿Sabes conducir un Buick, verdad?- pregunto Ray confuso al ver Nahuii problemado.

-Ah, ahí estaba- dijo al tomar una palanca de cambios detrás del volante y partió rápidamente, mientras que los lear y Osvaldo los esperaban en la calle, rápidamente partieron juntos del lugar ahí rápidamente, claro sin ser seguidos por dos vehículos grises que parecían querer recuperar el auto.

-Nos siguen tonteras "Demoniacas"- dijo Osvaldo mirando atrás.

-Esmeralda, hace el favor…- dijo el Lear a su copiloto y ella toma la Uzi del Lear y le dispara justo en la rueda del auto izquierdo que seguía a sus acompañantes.

-¡Rayos la rueda!- grito un guacamayo dentro del auto y ya fuera de control choco contra un auto estacionado.

-Bien hecho German- dijo felizmente Ray, pero al instante apareció otros dos autos detrás de ellos disparando de la ventana – Rayos vienen mas – dijo Ray mirando que venían los otros autos.

-Separémonos, German – grito Nahuii mientras vio un cambio de camino en "Y", y los dos se separaron, German a la izquierda y Nahuii a la derecha, German seguido por uno y Nahuii seguido por 2.

-Esos 2 nos sigueron- grito Ray mirando hacia atrás y volviendo a ver al frente.

-Es tu tiempo, Ray- dijo Nahuii.

-Si, tu lo has dicho- dijo Ray y saca la AK que tomo del piso y sale de la ventana disparando hacia atrás – ¡Tomen estúpidos!- Grito disparando al primer auto que vio y este le dio justo en la cabeza al conductor matándolo al instante, dejando que el auto avanzara con la bocina tocando y chocara con un poste de luz.

-Bien, Ray- dijo Nahuii feliz, pero aun quedaba otro auto.

-Rayos sin balas- dijo Ray al sentir que la AK no tenia nada.

-Es mi tiempo, agarrate – grito Nahuii seguro al ver una cuadra que tenia trafico alto.

-Que haras- dijo Ray pero al ver el trafico – Oh, no, no lo hagas, no no noooo- grito Ray y Nahuii derrapo el auto hacia la izquierda haciendo que autos que iban a la izquierda chocaran y pararan, le tocaron la bocina.

-¡YYYEEEEEEEJAAAAAAAA!- grito Nahuii

Mientras Ray- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-¡Idiotas! – dijo un civil dentro un auto que esperaba que los otros pasaran.

El auto que los seguía no pudo doblar bien y choco contra un auto parado, y Nahuii con Ray los perdieron de vista.

Al llegar a su Territorio y al refugio de Perla, German ya estaba esperándolos e hizo que fuera a buscar a la líder, mientras Nahuii estacionaba el vehículo y Ray se bajaba pero no se fijo que al abrir la puerta Nahuii retrocedió y le golpeo con la puerta tirándolo al piso.

-Oh, sorry- dijo Nahuii con cara de culpa mientras Ray se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo algo molesto.

Justo salió Perla a ver el auto junto con Osvaldo que hablaba con ella y Eduardo quien es el que manda el ataque de la pandilla.

-Ahí esta líder, sano y salvo- dijo Osvaldo apuntando al auto.

-Bien Hecho, y tú que querías que nos tranquilizáramos- dijo Perla al escarlata que estaba afuera del refugio.

-Si muy graciosa, líder- dijo Cristian.

-Entonces haremos lo siguiente, esto será para meternos en aguas más profundas y ganarlas – dijo Perla – Bia, ven aquí – dijo y una Guacamaya flaca y hermosa de más o menos 16 años se acerco y se puso al lado de ella – Tu serás la líder en este ataque – le dijo y Bia asintió.

-Si madre, y haré lo posible para tener más territorio para nosotros – le dijo seriamente…

* * *

**Bien como le pareció, espero que le haya gustado...  
**

**Pueden mandar un Review para decir como les pareció o mandar sus criticas en otras palabras...**


	5. Malos Recuerdos y Buenos Momentos

**Bien la espera no fue mucho, aqui les traigo el 2do capitulo de la serie Wings of L.A.**

**Disfruten y espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

La banda Brazileans se preparaba para su nuevo ataque al territorio de Los Demonz, dejando el auto estacionado con 4 pandilleros cerca de él, para que nadie se le acercara. Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad en las costosas y grandes casas de Beverly Hills, el mercedes clase C de Blu entro a una de esas tales casas que era la suya, dejo su auto estacionado, mientras que un ave de plumaje rojo una gran cola y cosas en la cabeza que tenia forma de pavo real se le acerco a Blu.

-Señor, sus cartas se las deje en la puerta para que las tome sin problemas… ya sabe, el buzon esta malo aun, ¿verdad?- dijo el ave.

-Sí pero lo arreglare no te preocupes… em – dijo Blu olvidando su nombre.

-X… Xav…. Señor- dijo el ave.

-Xav… Xavi, Xano… - dijo aun sin recordarlo y el ave hizo un facepalm de decepción.

-¿Paco, Señor? - dijo el ave.

-AH, Si, Paco, Xavier… si, el "Phoenix rojo" jeje… si, gracias por lo que hiciste – dijo Blu a Paco

-De nada señor…- dijo Paco agradeciéndole.

-Em… bueno… eh… sigue con el trabajo…- dijo Blu a Paco.

-Sí, lo hare señor- dijo obedeciendo la orden

Blu entro a la casa para ver el correo que era lo mismo de todos los días, se sentó en la sala de estar o living en pocas palabras, y se sento en el sofá para ver las cartas.

-Cuenta…- dijo y la tiro.

-Cuenta… Cuenta y más cuenta…- dijo tirando a la mesa todas las cartas.

-F.B.I.- dijo mirándola como pensando – Nah – dijo tirándola como las otras y vio un paquete al final.

Blu pensativo sostuvo el paquete que tenía una carta pegada en el, era de Bobby la carta que decía lo siguiente:

"_Bueno, primero que todo, lo siento por mandarte este regalito que tenia para ti en persona, pero espero que te guste, lo primero que encontraras una foto de nosotros antes de que pasara todo está "mierda" por decir así… así que… aquí esta, Papa, la foto de nuestra querida familia __"_

"_PD: hay otra cosa detrás de la foto con otro mensaje más…"_

Blu abrió el paquete que tenia una foto enmarcada en la cual estaba la familia spix conformada por Blu y Perla, Bobby estaba sentado en el hombro de Blu mientras que tiago lo abrazaba, a Perla le pasaba lo mismo con Bia y Carla al lado de ella. Detrás de esa preciosa foto había una carta con dos plumas, una azul claro y otro azul oscuro, Blu los tomos con cuidado, y leyó el mensaje en la carta:

"_La pluma clara corresponde a Perla, mi Madre, antes de que nos dejara a los 3 yéndose con Bia y Carla, y la otra es de mi desaparecido hermano o desaparecido hijo para ti, Tiago, que la encontré botada antes de que nos fuéramos a ese banco que por error lo robamos…"_

Blu leyó el mensaje sosteniendo las dos plumas fuertemente y miro la pluma azul claro de Perla y empezó a recordar los sucesos:

**Flashback**

-"_Blu nosotros no podemos vivir en la sombra del robo, y huir de todos los lugares" – _dijo una voz femenina.

-"_Pero Perla, podemos vivir tranquilos después de este ataque, solamente falta este y estamos bien…" _– excuso Blu a Perla.

-_"Ah, sabes tú que ni te creo ni una palabra tuya, Blu, sabes que si haces este haras otros y otros y otros más… deja esto, no pongas en riego la vida tuya, la de tus hijos, mira que vas con Bobby y Tiago que aun siendo pequeño este, ya se está pareciendo al tal ave niño de los Simpsons, ¿no te das cuenta?"-_ Replico Perla.

_-"Perla porfa…"_- suplico Blu pero Perla lo interrumpió.

-_"No se diga mas, me voy, yo con Bia y Carla, nos iremos de aquí, sé que no quieres madurar… Blu, adiós…- _le dijo Perla finiquitando con Blu.

**Fin Flashback**

Blu seguía mirando la pluma que le dio Bobby en su supuesto "regalo"

**Flashback**

Perla estaba entrando en un Taxi mientras llovia torrencialmente en Rio de Janeiro, esta se fue del lugar sin ver a Blu dentro de la casa, y se fue al aeropuerto.

**Fin Flashback**

Blu no quiso recordar mas y dejo la pluma de color azul claro en la mesa para no seguir sufriendo lo ocurrido.

-Que hice para merecer todo esto…- dijo lamentándose.

* * *

Mientras en una esquina de Los Ángeles, en un local estaba estacionado un BMW M3 con un guacamayo de Plumaje negro con rojo esperando que alguien saliera mientras pasaba un ave hablando por teléfono y el guacamayo empieza a mirarlo como para escuchar la conversación el muy chismoso.

-Sí, si lo haremos, no te preocupes Luna, todo estará bien… ok – dijo el ave que hablaba por celular.

De repente salio Bobby con dos latas de refresco.

-Ten, elije, Fanta o Pepsi…- dijo Bobby.

-Fanta- dijo el guacamayo.

-Tú, siempre las dulces…- dijo Bobby dirigiéndose a la puerta de conductor del Bmw.

-Así soy yo, me encanta lo dulce – abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Aprende a tomar otra cosa, Mat, no toda la vida ha sido comida chatarra, juegos y… striptease…- dijo Bobby en la última haciendo muecas raras y partiendo el auto.

-Ah así vivo yo…- dijo relajándose tomando su refresco.

-Por favor, los Ángeles es una ciudad llena de misterios y acción… no de juegos y putas – dijo mientras manejaba.

-Entonces hagamos algo de acción, no se, ataquemos a los Brazileans si quieres… ah no verdad que es la banda de tu mamita querida…-

-Cállate mierda, no sabes cuánto hiere eso- dijo apuntando a Mat con seriedad.

-Entonces, que quieres, cual acción me hablas, que aquí está más aburrido que partida de ajedrez- dijo Mat, justo apareció un cuervo común con un Ford Mustang convertible y se paro justo al lado del BMW de Bobby.

-Bonito auto- dijo Bobby.

-Gracias igual el tuyo- dijo el cuervo – cuanto alcanza –

- 414 Caballos, v8 puro – dijo Bobby acelerando el motor – el tuyo –

-poco menos, 412, también v8, pero no vale el motor sino el que lo maneja bien- dijo el cuervo.

-Te apoyo, ¿a la verde?- dijo Bobby poniendo a Mat algo nervioso.

-Bien- dijo el Cuervo

-Que harás, Bobby, ¿no correrás verdad? – dijo Mat nervioso.

-Leíste mi mente, te felicito- dijo Bobby bromeando.

-Sabes que no me gusta esto- seguía con nervios.

-¿No querías acción?- pregunto serio Bobby.

-Sí, pero no esto- replico el miedoso.

-No pasara nada, ok, confía en mí- dijo Bobby y el semáforo estaba a punto de ponerse verde.

Mat se puso el cinturón, porsiacaso, los dos esperaban la verde, mientras Bobby sacaba el techo el Cuervo empezó a quemar Ruedas, los dos estaban preparados para partir, Bobby estaba serio al igual que el cuervo, y Mat algo nervioso, y el semáforo toco verde y los dos partieron pero lento porque justo apareció una patrulla vigilando, mientras pasaba la patrulla los dos vehículos avanzaban lentito como tortugas para el caballaje que tenían, pero al alejarse la patrulla y perderla de vista los dos vehículos aumentaron su velocidad, y empezaron a correr por la calle de Los Ángeles. Bobby con su audacia de conducción se adelanto al cuervo además de tener un poco mas de fuerza en su BMW, pero al ver que su carril habían muchos autos se iba por el carril contrario haciendo que los que venían del otro lado lo esquivara bruscamente, haciendo que algunos chocaran, Bobby al igual que el cuervo esquivaban todos los obstáculos y los autos civiles, las curvas, también autobuses, todo tipo de obstáculo. Seguían corriendo hasta que se encuentran en la parte industrial y se dan cuenta que hay un cruce ferroviario, y por mala suerte para los dos, venia un tren con cargamento y todo.

-Tre… Tre…. Tre… TRE… TREN!- grito algo cortado Mat.

-No te preocupes- dijo Bobby acelerando aun más el vehículo

Bobby estaba a punto de saltar y sin darse cuenta, el cuervo se le puso al lado de el, ambos aceleraron y llegaron al cruce, y pasaron nada mas rompiendo las barreras y dejando al tren pasar atrás.

-Si como en las películas eh…. ¿eh?- dijo Bobby y noto que Mat estaba casi gris por el susto que le dio al pasar el tren.

Tanto como Bobby como el cuervo pararon sus autos, y Bobby se bajo a hablar con el cuervo, el cual, también se baja.

-Buena carrera- dijo Bobby.

-Gracias, lo mismo…- dijo el cuervo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto Bobby al oponente.

-Frank, Frank Johnson…- dijo Frank y le dio el ala.

-Bobby, Bobby Gunderson…- dijo Bobby estrechando el saludo.

-Sí, y… (Ve a Mat) que le ocurre a tu amigo…-dijo Frank al ver al copiloto de Bobby.

-Nah, déjalo, es aun niñita, para conocer el mundo exterior…- dijo Bobby – Mira, eh. Tenemos un equipo para asaltos, o ataques, y necesitamos buenos conductores, que te parece-

-Para mí está bien- dijo sin problemas Frank.

-Excelente, te mantendré en contacto si necesitamos ayuda, ¿dale? – dijo Bobby.

-Ok, ningún problema- dijo Frank y ambos se despidieron, y se subieron a sus respectivos autos.

Bobby al subir vio que Mat trataba de mantener la calma mientras que él se sube y prende el auto tranquilamente.

-¿Vámonos a dar un mejor paseo? – Pregunto Bobby.

-Si pero ahora yo elijo la acción, ok- replico Mat aun miedoso y ambos partieron del lugar.

* * *

Blu sostenía mientras la pluma azul oscuro que debía ser de Tiago antes del un robo del banco en Brasil en lo que empezó a recordar el mal momento…

**Recuerdo…**

-¡Vamos todo abajo, rápido! – grito un guacamayo mayor con máscara negra cargando una M4 mientras que sus ayudantes uno tenía una subametralladora Ump45 y el otro una M4 también.

- Vamos abajo y quédate ahí- dijo un guacamayo de menos edad pero casi la misma estatura del mayor.

-Abre la puerta- grito el otro de la subametralladora aun mas pequeño a un guardia que protegía el lugar - ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! – Grito más fuerte en lo que el guardia no sabía qué hacer, y los trabajadores le dijeron que abra la puerta, en lo que hizo rápidamente – "¡Al fin!" – dijo el guacamayo y entra, y al instante golpea al guardia tirándolo al piso y amarándole las alas.

-Vamos a la habitación todos ahora - dijo el guacamayo mayor con el medio apuntando la carabina, mientras que el menor fue a dejar unas Bombas.

Todos obedecieron a la orden ya que no podían hacer la nada misma, y el guacamayo menor volvió de la bóveda, y cerro la puerta un rato para dejar sentir la explosión.

-Detónala- dijo el guacamayo menor y el guacamayo Mayor apretó un botón de un celular en lo que hizo detonar la bomba y también hizo mover el suelo.

-wow, si como se sintió eso- dijo el mayor.

-Si, vamos por lo nuestro- dijo el medio.

Los 3 guacamayos fueron a la bóveda con la puerta abierta que hicieron explotar, y al entrar había un montón de dinero, en si dólares y algunos reales, en lo que fueron tomando sin parar. Todos al finalizar tenían un gran monto en sus bolsos. El guacamayo medio salió rápidamente de la bóveda a la salida, y mientras salía el guacamayo Menor con el mayor, un guacamayo Militar se le abalanzo y lo agarro rápidamente.

-No te vas sin el- dijo y le quita la máscara al guacamayo de spix – Te vi la cara, estás muerto- dijo el guardia.

El guacamayo menor tenía en la mira a las dos aves, y dio el disparo a suerte, cosa que le dio al guardia del banco, eh hizo que casi quedara sordo el guacamayo de spix.

-Estás loco- dijo el guacamayo.

-Te salve la vida, Pa, no me lo agradezcas- dijo el guacamayo menor.

-Vámonos rápido- dijo el medio esperándolos, y los dos se dirigieron con el guacamayo medio.

El guacamayo medio dejo una C4 en la puerta lo que hizo que explotara y abriera la puerta, todos avanzaron hasta encontrarse en un lugar que al parecer es el sitio que dejan los camiones blindados. Los guacamayos menor y mayor esperaron que el medio quitara las puertas de aluminio, pero al esperar escucharon sirenas afuera esperándolos.

-RAYOS, LA FEDERAL- dijo el mayor.

-Policía Federal ni nada nos podrá vencer ahora- dijo el guacamayo menor – vamos – dijo al abrirse las puertas.

Los guacamayos al ver las SUV Chevrolet Blazer negras de la Policía Federal del Brasil, empezaron a dispararles rápidamente, derrotaron a algunos que habían, y se cubrieron en lo que podían.

-¡Dispárenle, a los uniformados, ahora! – grito el menor mientras disparaba.

-¡ESO HAGO, ESO HAGO!- grito el medio disparando a los oficiales.

Los guacamayos se dieron con los uniformados de las camionetas y avanzaron, al seguir otra camioneta, una Mitsubishi paro de lado en lo que se bajaron rápidamente los oficiales pero los guacamayos los bajaron rápidamente, otra patrulla Volkswagen jetta se detuvo para enfrentar a los criminales que eran los 3 guacamayos, pero hicieron lo mínimo para enfrentarlos. De repente vio el guacamayo menor que una Ford Explorer estaba estacionada cerca de la carretera.

-Ahí, ahí está Roberto- dijo el menor al ver la camioneta con un spix esperándolos.

Los 3 se dirigieron a la Ford que estaba estacionada, el medio y el menor en los asientos de atrás mientras que el mayor en el copiloto.

-Vamos "Recinos"- dijo Blu, y Recinos apretó el acelerador y escaparon, dentro del auto todos se quitaron las mascaras.

-Sí, bien, lo hicimos- dijo el mayor, mientras que el medio también celebraba.

-Bla bla bla bla bla aun no terminamos según dijo el Tío…- dijo el guacamayo de spix menor.

-Donde está el helicóptero- dijo el mayor.

-Mas allá- dijo el menor señalando.

Mientras escapaban apareció una patrulla por detrás siguiéndolos.

-Rayos, estos no se rinden – dijo el menor y rompe el vidrio sacando la subametralladora y disparando al carro policial, pero fue muy inútil. El carro policial se acerco lo posible a la camioneta y el copiloto dio un disparo a la camioneta, lo que le dio justo a la cabeza de Roberto esparciendo sangre por todos lados y muriendo instantáneamente.

-¡Mierda! – Grito Blu y se cambio al asiento del piloto tirando el cuerpo de Roberto al camino y este quedo rodando atrás y al tomar el volante miro a los policías – Tomen esto, Bastardos –dijo tirando la camioneta a la patrulla haciendo que esta pierda el control y salte un monte y choque contra los arboles.

-Si tomen eso- dijeron todos…

**Fin del recuerdo**

…Blu seguía sentado en el tal sofá sosteniendo la pluma de su desaparecido hijo casi llorando por no haberle dejado una buena vida y miro al frente y recuerda el hecho cuando se separo de Tiago y lo escondieron con su hijo Bobby.

-"_Tenemos que llegar al cruce antes que el tren nos venza, vamos"- _grito una voz en su mente

**Flashback**

Un tren se acercaba rápidamente y Blu acelero lo posible para esquivarlo, pero el tren los alcanza y choca la camioneta de los guacamayos, quedando tirada en un monte de lodo. Los 3 guacamayos se bajaron a de la camioneta y se dirigen a un complejo de una casa con piscinas.

El menor siguió caminando –Vamos ahí que escapar de aquí, vamos – dijo el menor.

-No, sigamos el plan…- dijo Blu levantando al medio que era Bobby en este caso.

-Que- dijo el Menor dándose la media vuelta.

-Sigamos el puto plan- dijo de nuevo Blu más enojado.

-Ah sí claro, como no- dijo el menor enojado mientras que un francotirador ve a Bobby solo sin nadie que lo acompañe y le dispara en su pierna.

-AAH- grito de dolor Bobby cayendo al suelo.

-¡HIJO! – grito Blu parando la sangre, y tomándolo del ala para llevárselo.

-Déjalo, ya lo atraparon – dijo el Menor

- Es tu hermano, Tiago, no lo dejes aquí tirado…- grito Blu mirando a Tiago y el franco hace su movimiento de nuevo y le dispara a la espalda del inofensivo Blu.

-¡AH, MIERDA ME DIERON!- grito Blu y cayó al instante.

-NO TE DEJARE AQUÍ PA'- grito agachado Tiago mientras veía a su padre y hermano en el suelo, al instante llegaron más policías a la escena.

-Solo escapa, hijo…- dijo y cerró los ojos justo empezó a llover torrencialmente.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Tiago y empezó a enfrentar a la policía que empezaba llegar – ¡Desgraciados! – le grito a los federales, pero fue inútil seguir peleando ya que se le acercaron más patrullas a combatir, en lo que tuvo que retroceder, cuando ve hacia atrás ve a una ave hembra asustada – Hey tu, ven aquí – grito Tiago al ave.

-NO PORFAVOR, NO ME MATE – grito la pobre ave.

-¡Donde está el helicóptero! – le grito

-No sé, déjame en paz por favor- le dijo y aparecieron 3 oficiales con uno que parecía ser el capitán y rápidamente Tiago toma al ave como rehén.

-NO SE ACERQUEN O JALO EL GATILLO- grito a los oficiales mientras tenia a la mujer agarrada, con el cañón de la subametralladora tocándole el cráneo pero no hubo caso y tiro la hembra a los oficiales y huyo rápidamente, la mujer se abalanzo con el capitán mientras que los otros esperaban ordenes.

-VE, VE – dijo el capitán y los 3 oficiales fueron tras Tiago.

Al final Tiago se le ve corriendo por unas planicies hacia la selva, mientras que los oficiales le seguían el paso disparándoles pero las nubes de la lluvia no los dejaba ver claramente.

**Fin Flashback…**

Blu muy mal se acostó en el sofá para estar mejor y dejo la pluma en la mesa para no seguir recordando los malos recuerdos que tuvo algunos años atrás.

* * *

**En la Noche…**

Más al sur de Los Ángeles se ve el BMW en un callejón muy escondido y el guacamayo azul y el otro negro viendo en el maletero.

-Wow, son hermosas, ¿las tienes de hace tiempo? – pregunto Mat a Bobby.

-Más menos, dos años atrás- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta.

-Muy bien que quieres hacer- dijo Mat tomando una Ump 45 (La misma que uso Tiago en el recuerdo)

-Bien, se me vino la idea de poner a los Brazileans en su lugar, ya sabes, atacarlos – dijo Bobby.

-Pero no crees que le estarías rompiendo el corazón a tu Madre- dijo Mat confuso.

-Hirio mas a mi que se fuera que a ella, era el más cercano a los dos en diferencia de mis 3 hermanos, yo era el que tenia mas apego a mi Padre y Madre- dijo recordando

-Ah, oh, bueno y que quieres hacer, ¿cómo atacaremos? – pregunto Mat.

-Atacaremos con esto, póntelo, también el esto- dijo Bobby sacando unas mascaras y también un traje negro.

De repente en una zona cercana al Compton se ven dos aves que están tomando a unos Brazileans de rehenes.

-¡Vamos, ponte ahí, pandillero! – dijo un guacamayo incognito con la voz de Bobby, tirando a un guacamayo rojo al piso.

-Bien, ¿Son todos?- dijo el otro que tenia la voz de Mat.

-No nos hagan daño – dijo un pandillero con la cabeza tapada.

-¡Cállate! – grito Bobby

-¡OYE! – dijo un pandillero cuervo que sacaba una pistola y Mat reacciono mal y le disparo nerviosamente al pandillero matándolo.

-¡Rayos que hiciste! – grito Bobby.

-¡LO MATO!... ¡Mato a Samy!... – gritaron los que estaban sin los ojos tapados.

-Tenia un arma no sabia que hacer - dijo medio nervioso Mat

Y Bobby empezó dejar inconscientes a los rehenes golpeándolos por la nuca para que no vean lo que hacen.

-NO por favor no me dejes como ellos – dijo el último.

-¿Cómo está tu líder? –pregunto enojado.

-Bien, bien, ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo confundido el pandillero.

-Por nada- dijo Bobby y lo golpeo con la culata de una MP5 dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Después de dejar tirado en el piso a todos los pandilleros de los Brazileans, Bobby se fue con Mat que estaba mirando un auto que estaba en un estacionamiento de una casa de los pandilleros del territorio Brazileans.

-Hey este auto son de Los Demonz – dijo Mat.

-¿Como sabes eso? – dijo Bobby confuso.

-El color gris del auto, se nota- dijo seguro Mat.

-Bien tenerlo por algo aquí- dijo y rompió el vidrio del auto y se subió.

-Que, que hay – dijo Mat mientras Bobby revisaba el auto entero.

-No sé, revisemos el maletero- dijo y Mat con la subametralladora dispara el cerrajero del maletero, y abre el maletero

-Wow – dijo Mat al ver el maletero.

-Con razón lo tienen aquí, es un tesoro andante- dijo Bobby al ver dentro del maletero con 3 bolsos negros.

-Son 3 Bolsos llenos de dinero – dijo Mat al ver los bolsos.

-Bien toma los Bolsos rápido, hay que irnos antes de que lleguen los Brazileans – dijo Bobby tomando uno de los Bolsos y al ver que Mat se lleva los otros dos lo mira – Pero que rayos haces – dijo al ver a Mat.

-Me llevo los dos Bolsos… Rápido vámonos – dijo y los dos fueron corriendo al BMW y Bobby se da cuenta que unos de los pandilleros que están en el suelo se levanta y el tira una patada a la cara del mismo y lo deja aun peor – ¿Enserio? –

- ¿Estaba despertando no? – dijo como escusa.

Los dos Guacamayos aun tapados dejaron los bolsos en el baúl del BMW que estaba estacionado en un callejón bien escondido, dejaron los Bolsos y ambos se subieron al vehículo.

-Si, vámonos….- dijo Mat mientras Bobby prendía el motor y arrancaba el auto.

* * *

Unos minutos después todos los Brazileans estaban en el lugar de los hechos, unos viendo el auto, otros ayudando a los que estaban inconscientes y cubrían al muerto Samuel que fue disparado por Mat.

-Se llevaron Todo…- dijo German algo molesto.

-No dejaron nada…- dijo Nahuii quien condujo el auto en el ataque a Los Demonz.

-¿Que haremos Perla?- pregunto Cristian a su Líder.

-Nada… nos destruyeron nuestro plan… no hay nada que hacer- dijo en una combinación de Depresión y Molestia – Estaremos estancados hasta nuevo aviso chicos, eso es… nada mas…- dijo Perla.

-¿No buscaremos a los que hicieron esto? – pregunto Cristian.

-Para que, ya sabemos que son mejores que nosotros, no haremos nada y punto…- dijo y se fue del lugar mientras que los otros seguían investigando.

* * *

En la interestatal de Santa Monica se ve el BMW de Bobby y adentro se ve a los dos guacamayos.

-Huele el dinero…- dijo Mat con el dinero en sus alas.

-Bien te llevaras el 75% del dinero…- dijo Bobby.

-Que tú tienes harto dinero, que sea 95%- replico.

-80% - dijo Bobby

-90%- dijo Mat

-85% Y PUNTO – dijo Bobby.

-Ok – dijo Mat estrechando el ala con Bobby.

-Comprate todo para ti- dijo Bobby.

-Me comprare todo, auto, casa, ropa, armas… yo y mi amigo Sparkie viviremos genial – dijo Felizmente Mat.

-Te dejare aquí – dijo al estacionarse frente a un edificio.

-NOOO, este es el edificio que me Gusta – dijo Mat sorprendido.

-Cómpratelo… después me dejas o te mandare un sicario para que te mate, ok – dijo Bobby apuntándole.

-Bien, 15? – dijo Mat.

-15 – dijo en señal que aserto Mat.

-Bien nos vemos… - dijo y se dirigió al departamento mientras Bobby se fue del lugar a su casa en Santa Monica.

Bobby andaba en el congestionado trafico de Los Ángeles mientras pensaba como habrá recibido su padre el "regalo" que le mando….

* * *

**Bueno eso fue el 2do capitulo espero que les haya gustado por que a mi me gusto haberlo escrito...**

**Dejen un Review para decirme como quedo...**

**y Hasta el próximo capitulo... ;)**


	6. Mi Bote maldita sea!

**Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo el 3er Capitulo y una noticia...**

**Bueno primero lean el cap. y después le digo la noticia...**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bobby llego a la casa de Blu para visitarlo, dejo el BMW a las afueras de la casa de Blu, pero antes de entrar fue a saludar a Paco quien estaba sacando la basura de Blu…

-¡Paco! – grito Bobby al Phoenix rojo.

-Bobby, hola…- dijo chocando las alas - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto.

-Bien, aquí… - dijo Bobby y al ver las bolsas – Sacas las porquerías del retirado –

-Sí, ya sabes, mejor trabajo, mejor paga – replico.

-Si… bueno, espero que sigas así – dijo Bobby.

-Si, quiero tener el dinero mínimo para comprarme por lo menos un buen auto – dijo Paco – Y como este otro… Mat –

Al instante que Paco termina de hablar suena una bocina de un auto que se acercaba haciendo que las dos aves miraran al lado que sonó el ruido.

-No te creo…- dijo Paco y vio a Mat arriba de un Camaro ZL1 del 2012 – Y este pendejo… como –

-No lo sé…- dijo Bobby sin que Paco sospechara del ataque a los Brazileans.

Mientras que los dos pájaros caminaron a ver el auto nuevo que trajo Mat, este estaba estacionando el auto y cuidándolo que no le pasara algo malo.

-¿Y tú? – Dijo Paco tirando las bolsas a los botes de basura – de donde sacaste esta… asquerosidad… - dijo con algo de envidia.

-Ha, asquerosidad lo que haces de trabajo, y lo compre en las concesionarias, donde mas, ¿en autos usados? – dijo Mat bromeando.

-Yo por lo menos me esfuerzo trabajando para un ex criminal, tú qué hiciste, ¿ser de ramera? – Pregunto aun picado Paco.

-Bien, chicos los dejare un rato, voy a hablar con mi Viejo, y buen auto Mat, de ahí si quieres hacer una carrera o todavía eres gallina – dijo riéndose Bobby.

-JA JA, es un reto… - dijo Mat y Bobby lo apunto como aceptando, y entro a la casa – ¿Pa? – dijo llamándolo.

-Ah, que quieres Bob – dijo Blu sentado viendo la tele.

-Ah, estas aquí, pensé que aun dormías – dijo Bobby acercándose a él.

-Hoy desperté más temprano… unas pesadillas me rondaron toda la noche y no pude dormir… toda es culpa tuya, por ese "regalito" – dijo algo molesto.

-Bueno, fue lo que encontré y quise enviártelo – dijo Bobby como disculpándose.

-Bien, pero en todo caso, me gusto el obsequio – dijo Blu agradeciéndole a Bobby por haberle enviado tal regalo.

-Bien, iré afuera con los chicos – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-Bien, iré a relajarme a la piscina – dijo Blu.

-OK, no problema – replico Bobby y al abrir la puerta vio a Paco enojado esperándolo – Que… que ocurre – dijo algo preocupado

-Que ocurre… ¡ocurre que le robaron a los Brazi…..! – dijo Paco y Bobby le tapo la boca para que Blu no escuchara el nombre Brazileans.

-Bobby, que ocurre… - dijo Blu adentro.

-¡NADA, VE A RELAJARTE, LO NECESITAS!... – replico y miro a Paco – tu ven conmigo – dijo y salieron de la casa.

-Sabia que este idiota no haría nada para conseguir la media máquina que tiene estacionada, toda fue obra tuya, Bobby – dijo Paco culpando a Bobby.

-Mat, que dije – dijo Bobby mirando a Mat.

-No se me ocurrieron otras cosas para conseguir dinero – dijo Mat detrás de Paco.

-Robarle a los Brazileans, que ha hecho tu Madre para que le robes – dijo Paco como retando a Bobby.

-Hey, en primera mi padre está en esa casa y en segunda quería solamente preguntarle a los estúpidos pandilleros de mi queridísima madre…

-Te falto hermosa – dijo Mat por detrás interrumpiéndolo.

-Cállate…- dijo Bobby serio.

-OK… -dijo Mat cerrando el pico.

-Como decía, les quería preguntar cómo estaba ella pero el idiota que tienes detrás de ti, Paco, vio un auto de Los Demonz, y lo revisamos, y tenía en el baúl 3 bolsos llenos de dinero…

-¡¿Espera 3 bolsos?!- dijo Paco sorprendida menté.

-Si 3 bolsos y los llevamos – dijo Bobby terminando la bella historia.

-Rayos, porque no se dejaron algo – dijo Paco lamentándose.

-Ah sí Bobby, el 15 que te debo – dijo Mat dándole el dinero que le debía a Bobby.

-Bueno, creo que te los mereces – dijo Bobby a Paco mirando el dinero.

-Nah… tendré la paga en unos días, no te preocupes, ¿además tú hiciste todo verdad? – dijo Paco rechazando el dinero de Bobby.

-Sí, pero ya vivo bien, toma, no quiero que arrastres mierda en este barrio, y pongas en el estacionamiento un buen auto, toma – dijo Bobby dándole el dinero.

-Ok, bien, cuantos… son… wow es mucho, jeje, me comprare un buen auto entonces – dijo Paco mirando el monto.

-¿Y George? – pregunto Mat a Bobby.

-Ah, el anda por el muelle dando un paseo en su nuevo auto que compro con su dinero- replico – 750 dólares le costó –

-Que, un Monte Carlo del 2000- dijo Paco.

-Crown Vic – dijo Mat.

-Camry…- dijo Paco.

-Algo mejor que eso… - dijo Bobby.

* * *

Después en el muelle se ve a una furgoneta chevrolet express del 2003 blanca avanzando lento y adentro se ve a George mirando los botes y yates.

-Gunderson, Gunderson…- dijo viendo los apellidos de los botes – A ver, Anderson, Sanderson, Johnson, Wilson… uhm…. Gunderson – dijo viendo el apellido que según estaba el bote de Blu estacionado – Bien como está el bo... Mierda – dijo George al ver algunas aves con gorras Azules oscuras siendo dirigidas por un spix con las plumas largas cayendo de lado.

-Vamos, sigan revisando – dijo el spix – este tiene que tener algo por aquí en este bote –

-Pero porque no llevamos el bote en un camión mejor – dijo otro spix arriba del bote.

-No vinimos aquí para llevarnos un bote, estamos aquí para llevarnos una cosa en especial, Tommy- dijo dirigiéndose a Tommy – sigue buscando – le ordeno.

-Si… Roberto- dijo Tommy y siguió buscando.

George seguía mirando dentro de la furgoneta como andaban robando el bote de Blu unas aves pandilleras. Roberto seguía observando el bote y empezó a sospechar de algo extraño y miro apuntando a la furgoneta que estaba George observando, y este se esconde detrás del volante, Roberto camino rápidamente hacia la furgoneta y George noto que Roberto se dirigía hacia el, y quiso partir la furgoneta y esta no partió.

-Ah, es primera vez que me decepcionas nueva amiga – dijo y Roberto abrió la puerta del piloto – Ah hola…- dijo con miedo a Roberto.

-Tu ven aquí, mocoso – dijo sacando a George de la furgoneta.

-No, quita tus malditas alas de encima- dijo George tratando de zafarse de las alas de Roberto.

-Miren, tengo a un pequeño que quizás ayude…- dijo Roberto a sus pandilleros que pararon la búsqueda – Muy bien mocoso, sabes donde pone el dinero – dijo dirigiéndose a George.

-No se dé que hablas- dijo George.

- No te hagas el idiota, se que eres George Gunderson, nieto de Blu Gunderson…

-Georgie para los cuates…- dijo defendiéndose

-Cállate pajarraco, ahora dime donde pone Blu el dinero en este inmenso Bote- dijo Roberto.

-Que se yo, no es mio…- dijo George ni sabiendo de que habla Roberto.

-Es un dicho, nos llevaremos el Bote y también al muchacho así negociaremos, vamos, traigan un camión – dijo Roberto

-Vamos, ven aquí- dijo un pandillero de Roberto.

-Rayos…- dijo George en voz baja.

* * *

En la casa de Blu estaban Mat, Paco y Bobby hablando en el ante jardín hasta que apareció un ave con gorra verde en la puerta.

-Hey y ese quien, es – dijo Paco mirando al ave en la puerta.

-¿Frank?- dijo Bobby al ver al cuervo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ah, es el cuervo que conocimos ayer – dijo Mat a Paco – Hey, ¿por qué no vamos a buscarte un auto para ti, eh? – le pregunto Mat a Paco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Bobby.

-Quería trabajo, o hacer algo, no recuerdas… - dijo el cuervo.

-Rayos…. Em, ¿Por qué no hablas con mi Padre?, él sabrá que hacer – dijo Bobby.

-Bien, donde esta- dijo Frank para buscar a Blu

-Está detrás de la casa, ve…- dijo Bobby señalando la casa.

-Bien, gracias…- dijo Frank y fue hacia detrás de la casa.

-Hey Bob, vamos a buscarle un auto a Paco- dijo Mat a Bobby.

-¡Ya ok! – dijo Bobby y fueron a buscar un taxi.

* * *

Frank se dirigió detrás de la casa, mientras Blu sacaba unas hojas que estaban cerca de la piscina y se relajaba en una silla extendida, tomando algo de refresco y escuchando música, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos hasta que apareció un cuervo tapando el sol, Blu abre los ojos y se saca los lentes.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – pregunto Blu.

-Amigo de Bobby, me dijo que lo buscara a usted, para darme algo de lección para conducir, robar o matar mejor…- dijo Frank a Blu.

-Dile a mi hijo, que recuerde que estoy retirado…- dijo Blu tirándose lentamente en la gran silla.

-Pero, me dijo que lo buscara…- dio Frank –…Ya sabe, lecciones –

-He estado 10 años en este juego y he salido vivo – dijo Blu con los lentes y los ojos cerrados – Te daré un consejo – dijo levantándose un poco –Sal de esta mierda – dijo directamente.

-Si… bien, bueno pensaba que me ayudaría, pero…- dijo Frank levantándose.

-Bien… entonces – dijo Blu viendo un MP4 que tenia para escuchar música pero vio que era aburrido – Ah que rayos estoy haciendo – dijo parándose – Chico, ven quiero enseñarte –

-¿Enserio? – dijo Frank sonriendo.

-Sí, iremos a una tienda… un negocito, tomaremos el auto de mi hijo, se lo merece el infeliz – dijo Blu.

-Bueno para mi esta bien – dijo Frank siguiendo a Blu.

George estaba escondido debajo de unas mantas que le pusieron encima para taparlo.

-Que si son amateurs, me dejaron con celular – dijo en voz baja y sacando el teléfono – Vamos ver, Bobby, Bobby nuevo, Bobby mas nuevo, mas y mas nuevo… rayos no tengo el super magnifico nuevo… pero tengo a mi abuelo – dijo y llamo a Blu – Vamos contesta –

-Yo manejo – dijo Blu al aproximarse al auto y sonó su celular – rayos, espera un momento – dijo y contesto – Si, diga –

_-¿Abuelo? –_ dijo George detrás del fono.

-¿George donde estas? – pregunto Blu a su nieto.

_-Rayos abuelo, estaba en el muelle y vi que tu bote lo llevaban- _dijo asustado.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Blu sorprendido y enojado a la vez.

_-Si trate de que no me vieran pero me vieron, y ahora me llevan junto con el bote, ¡ayúdame!-_ dijo George desesperado.

-Bien hijo, no se alarme, voy hacia allá – dijo Blu y entro al auto – cambio de planes, mi querido nieto esta en algo de apuros – le dijo a Frank.

-ok vamos – dijo Frank y ambos partieron a buscar al aproblemado George.

-Regla no. 1 si tienes hijos, que no hagan tonteras como estas- dijo Blu.

-Hey viejo, todavía no pienso en eso, pero gracias por el consejo – dijo Frank a Blu.

-No me digas viejo, dime solamente Blu – dijo Blu.

-Ok… Blu – dijo dudosamente el cuervo.

Los dos se dirigieron rápidamente donde estaba la autopista tratando de pasar a los autos que iban lento, al final se andaban acercando.

-Bien, nos acercamos a la autopista – dijo y al cruce de la autopista paso el camión con el yate – ¡EH ESE ES, ESE ES MI BOTE! –

-¡Síguelo Blu! – grito Frank.

-Vamos – dijo Blu poniedo marcha al BMW.

Ambos fueron entre el alto trafico de la autopista, mientras que todo los autos chocaban ellos debían esquivarlos. El camión conducido por Tommy acompañado por Roberto pasaban entre los autos tirándolos a un lado.

-Nigel, tengo el bote – dijo Roberto por teléfono

_-Buen trabajo, el bote será mejor que el maletín _– dijo Nigel detrás del teléfono.

-Y tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti – dijo Roberto haciendo que Nigel preguntara "¿Quién era?" – Un chico con apellido Gunderson, asi negociaremos –

-_Eres un genio Roberto te veré cuando llegues –_ dijo Nigel

-Si Nigel…. Si…. Adiós- dijo colgando – Ahora llego mi venganza Gunderson….- dijo empuñando el ala.

Tommy tiro otro auto civil para abrir paso y este auto vuelca, mientras volteaba pasaba Blu con Frank, este mirando el auto.

-¡WOW! , ¡Sabes lo que haces! – dijo Frank dudoso.

-Nunca dudes de un guacamayo – dijo Blu.

-Ja…. El documental de Brasil me hizo opinar diferente – dijo Frank.

-Eso es Hollywood, esto es real – dijo Blu

-Bien eso espero – dijo Frank saliendo del auto y poniéndose adelante en el capo del auto, mientras los autos seguían chocando por el camión que llevaba el bote - ¡Rayos! ¡Cuidado! –

-Mierda – dijo Blu esquivando un choque múltiple entre dos autos y una camioneta.

-¡Acércame al Bote! – grito Frank sosteniéndose del parabrisas.

-¡Eso hago! – grito Blu cambiando de marcha el BMW para alcanzar el bote.

El auto se acerco al camión, y trato de mantener la velocidad detrás de este.

-¡Hazlo muchacho! – Dijo Blu a Frank y este se preparo para saltar y salto exitosamente al bote entrando arriba de él - ¡Si, sí, eso! – dijo celebrando Blu.

Frank entro al bote e inmediatamente los pandilleros de Roberto pelearon con Frank, este empezó a defenderse y a golpear con aletazos fuertes al primer pandillero, le dio patadas, lo agarra y lo tira fuera del bote y este cae rodando en el piso.

-Maldito… - dijo Blu y tira el auto hacia el cuerpo y lo atropella – Vamos chico tú puedes – dijo alentando a Frank que peleaba con el segundo pandillero y lo tiro hacia el piso y rodo hasta que los autos que transitaban lo atropellaron sin mirarlo.

Frank empezó a buscar donde estaba George y apareció otro pandillero con un arma, y este le agarra el ala que tenía el arma y lo aleja de él, estos quedaron forcejeándose en el borde del bote.

-¡EH, ALGUNA AYUDITA AQUÍ! – grito Frank sosteniendo al pandillero y que no caiga.

Blu saco una pistola M9 y empezó a disparar, fallo unos 3 disparos que le dieron debajo del bote y los otros fallaron.

-Ah vamos – dijo Blu apuntando mientras manejaba, dispara y le da a la cabeza de este.

-Mierda – dijo Frank cuando ve que su oponente murió, lo tira al suelo del bote y sigue buscando al raptado George. Frank busco por todos lados del bote y vio que una manta salía una cola azul larga, y este saca la manta encontrando a George.

-¡Que, qué ocurre! – grito de desesperación, viendo a Frank.

-Ven aquí, mira – dijo Frank apuntando y George mira hacia atrás viendo a Blu que venía con el BMW.

-¡Abuelo! – grito George llamando a Blu.

-¡George! – grito al ver a su nieto con Frank - ¡aguarda voy hacia allá! –

Los dos seguían parados esperando que Blu se acercara para que puedan subir y el camión hizo un doblaje brusco haciendo que los dos se movieran casi cayéndose, también el trafico empezó a chocar y el mástil del bote se movió hacia George llevándoselo y el chico spix quedo colgando arriba del mástil en la calle debajo de él.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! – grito George de desesperación.

-¡Sostente! – grito Frank a George y un pandillero se le aparece por detrás y sigue peleando.

Blu con velocidad y esquivando otros autos que chocaban, colocándose debajo de George que con su últimas fuerzas se sostenía del mástil.

-Suéltate – grito Blu y George se soltó.

-AAAAAHHH- grito al caer y llega al BMW.

-¡Tienes suerte que tu padre no sabrá nada de esto! – dijo Blu retando a George de la estupidez que hizo.

-Lo siento, abuelo, no volverá a pasar – dijo George lamentándose.

-¡Hey mejor dejan de hablar y acercan el auto para que yo suba! – grito Frank a Blu.

-Tiene razón – dijo Blu y acerco el auto para que Frank saltara, mantuvo la velocidad del auto para que pudiera llegar bien – ¡Salta! – grito Blu.

-Woow- grito Frank y llego al auto, y entra a este.

-¡Bien si!... Wow – gritaron todos.

-Ahora a atrapar a ese camión y recuperar el bote – dijo Blu y al cambiar la marcha sono algo feo el auto.

-UUUUH, eso sono feo – dijo George – y ese olor peor – dijo al oler motor quemado.

-¡AHHHHH MI BOTE! – grito Blu golpeando el manubrio del auto.

-Vamos dejalo, vamos a un taller aquí cerca – dijo Frank.

-Mi bote –dijo enojado.

-¡Dejalo! – grito George.

-¡Mi bote! No conseguiré otro igual, era de edición limitada de Miami Vice – dijo Blu.

-Mira por lo menos estoy vivo ok, iban a Negociar conmigo, con mi vida – dijo George

-Y por lo menos estas vivo, porque no le contare nada de esto a Bobby, ¿ok? – dijo Blu - ¿Quienes rayos eran los que se llevaron el bote? -

-Los Blue's - dijo Frank - una pandilla liderada por un spix... Roberto...- agrego haciendo que Blu se pusiera algo serio - ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto

-Nada... - replico Blu.

-¿Se conocían? - dijo Frank dudando

-Nah, viejos enemigos... dejemos lo ahí - contesto

-Ok, no problema - dijo Frank sin ninguna duda

– Ten – dijo dándole un celular a Frank – Llama un taxi, tu reparas el auto mientras yo me voy a la casa –

-Ok, ahora llamo…- dijo tomando el celular y marcando – Am sí, quiero un taxi…. Si en los West Coast Customs de Santa Monica…. Bien, adiós – dijo colgando el celular.

-Gracias, eres estupendo…- dijo felicitando al cuervo y para antes de entrar al taller.

-Entonces, tú lo reparas y lo llevas a mi casa en Beverly Hills – dijo Blu mientras que un taxi Crown Victoria verde que decía Servicio de Taxi a Beverly Hills y Blu hizo la seña de querer usarlo.

-Bien, lo hare rápidamente – dijo Frank sin problemas.

-Muy bien, nos vemos para la cena – dijo Blu a George.

-Bien…- dijo George con las alas cruzadas y Blu sube al taxi y se va.

-Ok, vamos a reparar a este chico – dijo Frank y entran a reparar el auto.

* * *

En una casa lejano a Santa Monica se ven unos Brazileans guardando su territorio y aparece un vehículo con Nahuii y German.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Cristian que estaba en la puerta de la casa.

-Tenemos algo con que negociar – dijo Nahuii sacando una caja del Baúl del auto.

-A ver, que tenemos…- dijo Cristian y vio dentro de la caja grandes pilas de oro - ¡Donde sacaron esto! – grito sorprendido.

-Los Demonz hicieron todo el trabajo y nosotros la limpieza – dijo German algo confiado.

-Genial, tenemos algo de ataque, bien…- dijo Cristian viendo el tesoro que trajeron sus compañeros.

* * *

Ya era noche, Frank con George, ya con el auto reparado iban a la casa de Blu en las alturas de Beverly Hills.

-Entonces eres amigo de mi padre – dijo George.

-Sí, si lo soy… - dijo Frank manejando.

-¿Entonces eres mi nuevo Tío? – dijo dudando George.

-Sí, eso creo – dijo Frank asintiendo.

-Genial… - dijo George algo feliz.

Frank llego a la casa y dejo el auto en el estacionamiento de la casa de Blu donde estaba.

-Bien, nuevo es bueno – dijo George bajándose al igual que Frank – ¿Oye, nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto George.

-Sí, creo, si tu padre me llama podríamos vernos de nuevo…- dijo Frank dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa – pero contáctame, así podríamos vernos –

-De acuerdo, eres un nuevo Tío y amigo, Eh…- dijo George.

-Si de acuerdo – dijo Frank

-El hermano de mi otra Madre… digo, ehm, eso…- dijo George bromeando.

-Sí, adiós bro… cuídate – dijo dejando la casa y George entra a la casa donde lo esperaba Blu mientras que Bobby aun seguía viendo con Mat el auto para Paco…

* * *

**Aquí**** esta el Fin de otro capitulo hasta ahora algo exitoso fic Wings of L.A.**

**Ahora la noticia... Bueno la noticia no tiene nada que ver que este fic va a quedar aquí, si no que los próximos capítulos serán dentro de una semana ya que debo darme el momento de ahora para estudiar la PSU, la prueba de selección universitaria (algo chileno, Kazoo lo entenderá al igual que DarkMat)... así que la próxima semana estaré haciendo el 4to capitulo de ahí en adelante...**

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo...**

**¡Hasta Pronto!**


	7. El gran robo y la mafia se hace escuchar

**Bien Gunderson aqui y les traigo el 4to capitulo (PORFIIIIN!) xD**

**Bueno espero que les guste, y difrutenlo  
**

* * *

Los Brazileans nuevamente tenían algo con que atacar a los Demonz, el tesoro que tienen en una de sus guaridas era una de las cosas en que los Demonz quisieran recuperar. En el territorio de tal pandilla se le ven muchos vehículos con aves hablando entre sí, de repente un Tucán bicolor se hacía abrir el paso que llevaba corriendo, entro a la casa que al parecer también era una guarida, rápidamente se encontró con una cacatúa galerita más gris que blanca, con una cosa extraña en su pecho, y esta se dio vuelta y al ver al Tucán habré el pico.

-Se le ofrece algo amigo con gran pico – dijo la cacatúa sentada.

-Líder Nigel, los Brazileans se tomaron nuestro tesoro que teníamos para comprar las armas – dijo el Tucán algo nervioso al hablar a Nigel, y este lo mira con su mirada reprobable.

-¿Los malditos se tomaron qué? – dijo Nigel levantándose.

-Se llevaron todo señor, ni nos dimos cuenta…- dijo el Tucán con acento Alemán.

-Mira tú y tu acentito se van a recuperar eso ahora mismo maldito Tucán – dijo tomándolo con las puntiagudas garras del cogote tirándolo a una pared.

-Hitler, señoghh – dijo algo dificultado por la estrangulación de Nigel.

-Que me interesa tu maldito nombre, hay que recuperar esa cosa, ahora – dijo Nigel presionándolo y dejándolo en el piso – sal de aquí – pero el otro se queda sin escuchándolo

-No escuchaste, ¡Vete! – grito.

-Ja, Sir – dijo Hitler levantándose y partió rápidamente del lugar.

-Hay que inspeccionar el lugar antes de atacar… ¡Eleanor! ¡Gabi! – grito fuertemente y aparece una guacamaya azul con una rana venenosa – quiero que tu y Gabi se dirijan a la guarida donde debe estar el oro – dijo.

-Si señor Nigel – dijo Eleanor asintiendo.

-Ten, es para que Gabi no te haga daño – dijo y le pasa un frasco y Gabi se mete dentro del mismo – Ahora ve - .

-Como lo ordene – dijo Eleanor y sale de la casa y se va volando al lugar de los Brazileans.

* * *

**En Beverly Hills…**

Se puede apreciar a Bobby, Mat y Paco sentados en una mesa mientras comían comida chatarra, y tomaban unos refrescos.

-Y bien, ¿te gusto el nuevo vehiculo? – pregunto Bobby a Paco.

-Sí, me encanto – dijo Paco sosteniendo un vaso de refresco.

-Ahora no se, que haremos ahora… -dijo Bobby.

-Supe esto ayer – dijo Mat poniendo un diario al medio de la mesa.

- ¿"Gran tesoro robado por pandillas"? – dijo Bobby leyendo y siguió – "pandilla Demonz se robaron una caja que contenía un alto grado de dineral de un tren que se dirigía a Las Vegas, la caja contenía unos 50kg de"…. ¡¿ORO?!- dijo haciendo que Paco escupiera refresco y Mat pusiera los ojos de plato – entonces esos malditos tienen un tesoro escondido eh –

-No, los Demonz ya no… - dijo rápidamente Mat.

-De que hablas – dijo confundido Bobby.

-Supe en Facebook que los Brazileans tienen ahora el oro – dijo Mat – entonces que dices –

-Atacar a los Brazileans – dijo Bobby pensando.

-Estás loco – dijo Paco haciendo que Bobby lo mirara – Para que atacar a la pandilla de tu madre –

-Para que entienda que no está sola, aun tiene hijos varones – dijo Bobby.

-Bueno, pero saben que solo estamos los tres verdad – dijo Paco.

-Si – dijo Bobby.

-Y vamos a robar un tesoro a la pandilla más fuerte de la ciudad – siguió.

-Sii – dijo Bobby mirando al lado.

-Y vamos a escondernos de esto rápidamente…- termino Paco.

-Sip – replico Bobby.

-Creo que necesitamos un equipo – dijo pensando.

Los tres fueron al balcón de la casa de Blu que daba una preciosa vista a Los Angeles.

-Muy bien a quienes tenemos – dijo Mat apoyándose en la baranda del balcón.

-Muy bien traeremos a nuestros viejos amigos – dijo Bobby.

-¿Viejos amigos? – dijo Paco algo confuso.

-Si… viejos amigos – dijo Bobby.

-_"Tenemos a Lilly una halcón peregrino" – _dijo Bobby y Paco fueron donde estaban las noticias del canal 8 de California. Bobby y Paco entraron al edificio y se adentraron al matinal del canal y fueron a los salones de maquillaje personales y encontraron a la halcón peregrino esta miro a los dos aves.

-Bobby… - dijo mirándolo sorprendida - ¿Qué ocurre? –

-Tenemos un trabajo….- dijo Bobby haciendo que Lilly asintiera.

-Bien después – dijo Bobby.

-Tengo a un chico parecido a Paco, este es anaranjado y verde…- dijo Mat mientras en la cera de un paseo de Los Angeles se ve a un ave Naranja con cola larga, con pico y patas verdes y para un jeep frente a él quien era Paco.

* * *

En una cuadra al lado de una interestatal del centro de L.A. se ve juntos puros locales de comida rápida y en la calle había un Ford Crown Victoria de la compañía de taxis de Los Angeles, tenía un cartel de publicidad arriba de este que decía "Rio 2 Soon in Theaters" y lado de este estaban Bobby, Mat y una águila calva que estaba comiendo un helado apoyado en el taxi que al parecer era suyo.

-Entonces, Johnny que dices – dijo Bobby.

-Pero que recibo de recompensa – dijo el águila comiendo su bocadillo.

-No lo sé, quizás el 40, el 35% tú dices – dijo Bobby.

-Dependerá igual de cuanto robamos – agrego Mat.

-HMMM… bueno… al parecer… Ok estoy dentro – dijo Johnny después de pensarlo.

-Bien… ¿Todavía estas en servicio? – pregunto Bobby.

-Cuando me termine esto, ¿Por qué? – dijo confundido Johnny.

-Necesito que me lleves a un lugar – dijo Bobby.

El taxi llego al destino de Bobby que se encontraba cercano al Compton, el saco un celular y llamo a Frank. Frank andaba caminando y le empezó a sonar el teléfono, este lo toma y lo contesta.

-Si – dijo.

-_Frank donde te encuentras _– dijo Bobby detrás del fono.

-Aquí, caminando lado a las líneas del tren – respondió Frank - ¿Por qué? –

-_Mira al frente_ – dijo Bobby y este mira al frente de la calle y ve un taxi estacionado, cuelga y va caminando al vehículo.

-Ese es tu chico – pregunto Johnny.

-Nuevo amigo, dejémoslo ahí – dijo Bobby y Johnny asiente.

Frank llega al taxi y este se sube en el asiento de atrás.

-Ahora señor de plumas azules – dijo Johnny esperando las órdenes.

-Thorson Ave con Greenleaf – dijo Bobby.

-Thorso…. Donde rayos quieres ir – dijo Frank pensando donde están las direcciones.

-Según el GPS aquí está la localización – dijo Johnny poniendo las direcciones en el GPS.

-Bobby…. ¡ESE ES TERRITORIO BRAZILEAN! QUE RAYOS VAMOS HACER AHÍ – grito Frank desesperado.

-Robaremos unos autos Brazileans, color azul cielo – dijo Bobby.

-No sabes cuánto loco estás tú, como entraremos y robaremos dos autos de ellos – dijo Frank y Bobby saca dos pistolas M9 con supresor.

-Ten, ahí tienes una respuesta – dijo Bobby dándole una pistola a Frank.

Johnny seguía conduciendo…

Cuando llegaron al destino había cualquier cantidad de autos estacionados, estaba anocheciendo así que era fácilmente robar unos de los autos, Bobby y Frank fueron a robar unos autos color azul cielo, habían 5 de ellos, y Frank rompe el vidrio del primer auto, un chevrolet impala del 60, este entra y prende el auto con el truco del contacto con los cables, este va a ver a Bobby quien tambien robo un auto del mismo color pero este era más moderno.

-Pero, que…. Enserio - dijo Frank al ver a Bobby.

-Que, me gustan los lumina – dijo Bobby subiéndose a un Chevrolet Lumina del 95.

-Oh, dios mio – dijo Frank avanzando y Bobby hace lo mismo con el auto y va detrás de Frank.

* * *

**En otro lado de L.A...**

Se ve a George con su nueva furgoneta entrando a la casa de su abuelo, este se baja de la van y va caminando a la puerta y sale un ave corriendo a subirse al auto mientras que Blu lo sigue.

-Hey vuelve aquí – dijo Blu mientras una ave que tenia atrás que era la mucama lo trataba de controlar.

-No se ponga histérico señor – dijo la mucama.

-Que, espera ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo George.

-Ese bastardo me estafo con el cable de la TV, vamos a atraparlo – dijo Blu y mientras George se queda pensando

-Vamos - dijo George los dos se dirigieron a seguir al estafador.

-Señor, no lo haga, le hará daño quizás – dijo la mucama pero el patrón no la escucha y parten ambos detrás del estafado – oh, dios mío – dijo quedándose preocupada.

Blu y George siguieron atrás del estafador del cable mientras este escapaba de los dos spix, esquivando los autos de los ciudadanos de la vecindad mientras salían de las casas y Blu tenía que hacer lo mismo, los autos salian de las casas, o cruzaban a la otra calle en una cuadra. Blu debía esquivar los autos civiles y no perder de vista al estafador a la vez.

-¿Y porque perseguimos a ese idiota? – pregunto George.

- Porque siempre cuando el cable necesita un arreglo suponiendo que él lo arregla bien, solo me corta mas los cables cuando no te fijas, por algo nunca duro harto, mas encima, el me pidió 1.000 dólares – respondió Blu.

-Aah…. Ahora entiendo – dijo George.

Los dos seguían entremedio de una vecindad en los cerros de los Angeles y una casa rodante se cruzo dejando toda la calle bloqueada, Blu tuvo que parar desafortunadamente.

-¡Vamos, muévete maldito! – grito Blu al conductor de la casa rodante.

-Púdrete – replico el ave que avanzo al lado contrario de Blu.

-Rayos lo perdimos – dijo George.

-No, el va a los cerros, yo lo sé – dijo Blu y se dirigió a los cerros.

* * *

**En una casa…**

Mas al centro de Los Angeles se ve algunas aves llegando a la casa, también apareció un taxi con la publicidad de "Rio 2" el cual se estaciono frente a la casa.

-Muy Bien ya saben que haremos aquí – dijo Bobby mientras todos los miraban.

-Haremos un trabajo, lo sé…. –dijo seriamente Johnny.

-Pero no todo tipo de trabajo… - dijo Bobby haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-Entonces que tipo de trabajo, tratas de decir… - dijo el Phoenix dorado.

-Sacaremos un "tesoro" que tienen los brazileans – dijo Paco a los otros.

-Los Brazileans, estás loco… -dijo Lilly a Bobby.

-Si no somos buenos una lluvia de Balas nos dejaran en el piso – dijo Johnny – yo anduve por esos lugares dejando aves y es difícil el lugar, no encontrarías escapatoria – agrego.

-Sí pero por algo tenemos estos autos y los gorros con pañuelos que compramos, nos infiltraremos en sus defensas del "Tesoro" – replico Frank.

-Como dice mi amigo cuervo aquí, nos infiltraremos y tenemos a este chico que vino a ayudarnos – dijo señalando a Mat que recién llegaba.

-¿Mat, Encerio? -dijo serio Paco.

-No, Alexander, ven aquí – dijo Bobby y aparece un guacamayo militar de la oscuridad por no haber iluminación – Chicos, el es Alexander, un Brazilean que nos ayudara, sigue – dijo Bobby dando la palabra a Alex que prosiguiera.

-Bien, compañeros, como ustedes saben yo soy de la banda, y se todas las escapatorias para salir rápidamente del lugar, claro si antes salir sin autos persiguiéndolos – dijo Alex y Johnny alzo el ala.

-¿Cómo quieres que no nos sigan, si igual llaman por teléfono y dicen que auto se lo llevo? – dijo Johnny.

-Buena pregunta John pero ya sabemos cómo, tu iras a una esquina de una calle cercana y nosotros sacaremos el tesoro por bolsos, mientras lo que tengan sea una caja o algo asi lo llevaremos en el lumina de ahí – respondió Bobby.

-¿Quien manejara el Lumina? – pregunto el Fénix dorado.

-Bueno Mario, el que manejara este precioso Chevrolet Lumina del 95 será… - respondió Bobby caminando al lado de Mat – Este chico de aquí…-

-¡¿El?! – dijo Paco con Mario.

-Si porque no, y el impala serás tú Paco…. Y eso haremos, todo entendido – dijo Bobby.

-Si… si – dijeron todos.

-Habrá uno que estará enfrente con un rifle francotirador, y serás tu John – dijo Bobby dándole el rifle.

-Espera, ¿por qué él?…. ¿No será porque tiene el llamado "ojo de águila" verdad? - dijo Mat algo molesto.

-Ganador de un concurso mundial de tiro contra otras rapiñas… - dijo Bobby dejando a Mat callado.

-Cuidado con lo que digas con ese piquito, chico… - dijo Johnny caminando a su vehículo.

-¿Y conduce un taxi? No te creo – dijo Mat caminando al Lumina.

-Todos sus gorros – dijo Frank dándole a todos del equipo.

El equipo de Bobby se subió a los autos, prepararon las armas y se dirigieron al lugar de ataque.

* * *

**Minutos después…**

El equipo de Bobby con sus gorros y pañuelos azul cielo se acercaban a la casa y Bobby saco el ala para que pasaran los otros autos, los dos autos pasaron lado del taxi y este para antes de llegar.

-Que haremos…- dijo Johnny.

-Anda a ese callejón mientras Frank deja tu taxi en la equina para salir de aquí… - dijo Bobby.

-Ok, lo hare – dijo Johnny y sale del asiento del conductor y Bobby sale del asiento del copiloto mientras Frank se sienta en el lugar del copiloto.

-Ve rápido que no te vean con esos colores verdes – dijo mientras cargaba una MP5SD (mp5 con supresor incorporado).

-Bien, ve y suerte…- dijo Frank y se mueve rápidamente a su lugar.

Los dos autos que traían al resto del equipo pararon frente a la casa y bajaron todos para ir a la casa, Bobby se dirigió rápidamente donde se detuvo su equipo, Johnny subió al techo de una lavandería que había enfrente y bien escondido puso el rifle francotirador, Frank puso el Taxi donde debía estar mientras se saco el gorro y el pañuelo verde que tenia puesta.

Mat con Lilly se dirigieron a la puerta donde habían dos guacamayos spix de plumaje claro el cual uno se puso confuso e hizo parar a Mat.

-Y ustedes que hacen…- dijo el guacamayo de la izquierda.

-Nuestra líder nos mando para chequear el tesoro como estaba – dijo Mat.

-Y los otros que traen – dijo el otro guacamayo de la derecha.

-Es para cuidar más el tesoro, ya sabe…. – dijo Lilly con suavidad.

-Ah, ok pueden pasar… - dijo el guacamayo de la izquierda que dejo pasar a los dos pájaros – HMM, esa halcón se ve sexy… - dijo el guacamayo mirando a Lilly.

-Cállate y guarda – dijo el otro guacamayo.

Mario y Paco se quedaron mientras Alexander entro con Mat y Lilly. En un pasillo oscuro se aprecia a Bobby acercándose a la casa por el lado de la muralla, ve la altura, se prepara y se sube a los botes de basura y en primer intento llega a la primera ventana, se esconde ahí un rato hasta que todo esté listo.

-Bobby… -dijo Johnny arriba de la azotea.

-diga…- replico.

-Todo listo en posición, veo perfectamente a los dos guardias – dijo Johnny apuntando a los guardias.

-Bien aguarda la señal… - dijo Bobby.

-_10-4_ – replica Johnny a través de los mini comunicadores.

Paco con Mario se dirigía cerca de una habitación donde había muchos pandilleros y dentro de ellos estaba Bia la hermana Mayor de Bobby.

-Esta su hermana, espero que le salga bien…. Vamos – dijo y debieron dejar el lugar rápidamente.

-Mat anda llegando al punto donde debería estar lo que andamos buscando… - dijo Johnny mirando a Mat en el segundo piso.

_-Bien, gracias por decirlo pero ahora nos interesa que estés atento a los guardias de abajo… -_ dijo Bobby.

-Bien, jefe… - dijo Johnny y vuelve a ver a los guardias.

Mat con Lilly llegan a la habitación donde había 2 guardias mas, se debía ser el lugar correcto y entonces los guardias preguntaron.

-¿Ustedes? – dijo uno de los guardias que era ya un halcón.

-Somos los que venimos a ver el tesoro si está bien guardado… - dijo Mat mirando al otro guardia que era un guacamayo escarlata algo más grande que el.

-Oh son ustedes bien pueden pasar… -dijo el guacamayo de cara seria a feliz en un santiamén.

-Bien, pero necesito llamar a la líder, tu… - dijo el halcón a Lilly – acompáñame -

-Tranquila si…. Jeje – dijo Mat y recibió un aletazo fuerte en la mejilla de parte de Lilly que le dolió tanto que la parte del plumaje negro se veía como color vino.

-Bien…. Y para qué son esos bolsos que traes atrás – dijo el guacamayo confundido.

-Ah, para dejarlos en la habitación por en caso de que tengamos que escapar con ella… -dijo Mat.

-Ahhh ok, entonces ni un problema… puede pasar – dijo el guacamayo escarlata.

-Bobby Mat entro, donde estas… - dijo Bobby.

-Aun en el primer piso, los brazileans conocen mi plumaje, no debi entrar aquí – dijo murmurando y escabullándose por los costados aunque tenga el gorro y el pañuelo color azul cielo.

-Bien, debes apurarte que Mat ya dejo los bolsos en el piso – dijo Johnny

-Bien ya voy hacia alla… -dijo Bobby entrando a las escaleras rápidamente.

Mientras el guardia esta guardando la puerta y se extrañaba que no saliera tan rápido Mat. Adentro Mat estaba poniendo el oro en los bolsos lo más rápido posible, y el guardia toca la puerta.

-Todo bien, porque tardas… -dijo el guardia.

-Estoy bien estoy viéndolos como están… son preciosos – dijo Mat.

-Ah ok… apúrese… -dijo el guardia.

-Vamos Bobby donde rayos estas – dijo Johnny arriba.

Bobby trato que ningún Brazilean lo vea, pasaba desapercibido, pero su paso era demasiado lento. Mientras con Mat el seguía sacando el oro y dejándolo en el bolso.

-Vamos porque te tardas – dijo el guardia más extrañado.

-En un rato sal…. – dijo Mat pero dejo caer un quilate de oro y este lo ve – gooooooooooooooo….- dijo mientras el quilate se caía al suelo y este suena en el piso haciendo que el guardia escuchara rápidamente.

-OK eso si fue raro – dijo y abrió la puerta y vio a Mat llevándose el oro – impostor, ¡ERES UN IMPOS…. –dijo el guardia pero fue knockeado por Bobby rápidamente.

-Ahora llegas – dijo Mat algo satisfecho.

-Que querías, todo la pandilla me conoce y debo esconderme… - replico Bobby.

-Que extraño, de seguro escuche a Leandro – dijo el halcón.

-No… - dijo Lilly y este la ve – no escuchaste nada – dijo y le da un golpe con un mango de arma haciendolo caer con el teléfono en el ala.

-Vamos – dijo unos Brazileans entrando a la casa.

-creo que están robándonos – dijo el Guardia derecho.

-¿Tú crees? – dijo el otro mientras los pandilleros entraban.

-Johnny – dijo Bobby.

-Diga – responde.

-Mate a los guardias – dijo dando la orden.

-A la orden – dijo Johnny.

Este apunta rápidamente el rifle MK11 y le da a la cabeza al primer Guardia de la izquierda.

-¡Rayos! – dijo el otro guardia pero no pudo hacer nada mas ya que le llego el otro balazo en el mismo lugar.

-Guardias fuera del mapa, procediendo a enbarcar el taxi – dijo Johnny.

-Bien… Johnny va al taxi y solo tenemos a los Brazileans de aquí, no hay mejor ventana – dijo Bobby a Mat aun agachados cerrando los bolsos.

-Bien vamos – dijo Mat levantándose y agarran los pesados Bolsos – OOOU, son muy pesados – dijo Mat.

-Si y lleva el otro – dijo Bobby.

-¿Qué? - dijo Mat como con sentimiento de flojera.

-Yo disparo tu avanzas – dijo Bobby.

-Ok, lo que tu digas – dijo Mat y levanto las otras dos Bolsos – rayos, mejor hago ejercicio la próxima – dijo Mat llevando los bolsos.

-Alex y Mario lleven la caja al lumina rápido – dijo Bobby viendo a los compañeros rápidamente.

-Bien – dijo Alex y Mario lo sigue.

-Am, chicos… -dijo Johnny por el comunicador.

-Dale John – dijo Bobby.

-Creo que deben salir… - dijo Johnny que anda caminando por la cera sin hacer nada y pasan 3 autos de los brazileans a la casa – mandaron refuerzos –

-Bien, mandaron refuerzos, ahí que salir de aquí – dijo Bobby y aparece un brazilean y este le dispara - ¡VAMOS RAPIDO! Mat vamos –

-OK – dijo Mat.

Bobby con Mat bajan por las escaleras, Bobby mira a los alrededores y a lugar de la puerta principal vienen algunos pandilleros a proteger lo suyo. Los brazileans al acercarse Bobby rápidamente les dispara su MP5.

-Hay demasiados en la entrada – dijo Mat.

-Bien, Lilly, tu y los demás irán a los autos, nosotros dos pasaremos por los pasillos de atrás, vamos rápido – dijo Bobby y Alex junto a Mario trajeron la caja al primer piso – vamos… ustedes a la puerta principal ahora – dijo Bobby a los que llevaban la caja, estos se fueron a la puerta principal mientras una guacamaya spix ve a los que llevaban los bolsos – Mat ve tu primero al otro lado de la ventana, ve – dijo Bobby.

En la esquina Johnny va al taxi para subir y Frank viendo atrás lo que pasaba tenia la MP5 ya cargada y se abre la puerta, este en modo de defensa apunta la MP5 con una linterna táctica al ave que abrió la puerta.

-¡QUE QUIERES MALDITO!- grito Frank apuntando.

-SOLO SOY YO, SOY YO, MIRAME – grito Johnny desesperado.

-Rayos, casi me das un infarto – dijo Frank y sale del asiento para que Johnny subiera y prendiera el motor, mientras el cuervo se queda afuera apuntando su perímetro - ¿Se supone que ahora vienen? – pregunto confuso

-Eso debería ser – dijo Johnny mientras tenia la puerta abierta.

Paco y Lilly disparaban hacia afuera para despejar el área de embarque, los dos debían disparar, al rato llegaron Alex y Mario para darle apoyo. Los 4 pudieron con los pandilleros que había en la entrada.

-Bien limpio, no hay mejor ventana vamos – dijo Paco y Alex con Mario tomaron la caja y se dirigieron al Lumina como debía ser el plan.

-Muy bien Mat ve a la ventana, ahora – dijo Bobby y la guacamaya se le acerco y le toca la espalda.

-¡Hey tu qué rayos haces! – dijo la guacamaya pero Bobby con instinto de defensa tira un codazo atrás dándole a la cara de la guacamaya tirándola al piso.

-Rayos… Bia – dijo Bobby, diciendo el nombre con voz baja – Perdóname… - dijo y se va del lugar dejando a Bia tirada en el piso.

Bobby salio de la casa encontrándose con Mat.

-Vamonos – dijo Bobby.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo Mat extrañándose de Bobby.

-Nada, vamos… - dijo Bobby estos fueron por los patios traseros de las casas.

Los dos tuvieron que saltar las vallas, pasar por rejas, todo con el peso de los bolsos que contenían el tesoro Demonz, robado por los Brazileans. Mientras los otros muchachos ya tenían la caja dentro de la cajuela del Lumina.

-Vamos, dale – dijo Alex al conductor quien era Paco.

-Ok, aquí vamos – dijo Paco y partieron rápidamente por un callejon, justo detrás apareció un Cadillac descapotado.

-Van en un Lumina azul cielo, no tienen escapatoria – dijo German quien estaba viendo.

Los brazileans hicieron barricadas como debía hacer la policía pero mal hechas, la pareja de autos que llevaba la caja vacía debía ir hasta cualquier lugar dejar el auto tirado, irse en un auto de huida y los pandilleros comerían el anzuelo. Paco seguido por Mario fueron a cualquier lugar, a la punta de la letra que lo que debían hacer.

Mientras Frank ya de noche seguía esperando al parcito de guacamayos que traían el oro, y ve que los arbustos se mueven, este apunta donde se movieron, y al instante apareció un guacamayo negro con rayas rojas y un guacamayo spix.

-Bien, son ellos – dijo Frank haciendo que Johnny abriera la cajuela del taxi.

-Estoy exhausto de estar con estos bolsos lleno de oro – dijo Mat mostrando la lengua de cansancio.

-Cállate, y pasa los bolsos – dijo Frank, Bobby y Mat dejaron bien ordenados los bolsos que no se amontonaran y estos no se rompieran.

-Aun no comprendo que les haya durado tanto esos bolsos – dijo Frank.

-Cuero puro, eh – dijo Bobby subiéndose al asiento del copiloto, Mat y Frank atrás.

-Muy bien vámonos – dijo Frank.

-A la orden… - dijo Johnny poniendo en marcha el Ford – Bien, Bobby, ahora que… -dijo preguntándose la cabeza blanca de él.

-Ve al Rio L.A. de ahí al centro – dijo Bobby mirando el GPS que tenía el taxi de Johnny.

-Chicos, creo que lo lograremos – dijo Frank.

-Tranquilo Franklin, que aun no termina, estamos todavía en territorio Brazilean, de ahí puedes celebrar – dijo Bobby.

El taxi de Johnny paso desapercibido las calles como si fuera un taxi normal, Bobby y Mat se quitaron los gorros y pañuelos celestes. Johnny siguió las indicaciones que le dio Bobby al pie de la letra, sin hacer ni un error, sin presión.

-Bien chicos, ahora mismo estamos fuera de alcance de los Brazileans – dijo Bobby viendo el GPS.

-Bien, lo hicimos, lo hicimos – dijo Frank cocando ala con Mat.

-Entra por aquí, Johnny – dijo Bobby apuntando una entrada al rio Los Angeles.

-Bien, como guste Jefe- dijo Johnny.

* * *

**A la otra esquina de Los Angeles…**

-Vamos Blu, no hagas harto show – dijo el estafador arriba de una casa que estaba sostenida con palos.

-¡No soy yo el que hace el show, sino tu! – Grito Blu enfurecido – Nieto engancha el cable a ese palo – dijo a George.

-Bien – dijo George llevando un cable de la Dodge que tiene Blu.

-Vamos, igual quise arreglarlo – dijo el estafador.

-¡Ah si, como, con un… cuchillo o un alicate! – dijo Blu mas molesto.

-Pero, Blu sabes que he sido tu técnico por todos los años, ahora me dejas – dijo el estafador mientras una ave hembra se para al lado.

-¡Es por tu culpa! – grito Blu.

-Eh el cable está listo – dijo George volviendo a la camioneta.

-Sabes que lo quise hacer por cariño – dijo el estafador arriba.

-¡OH, bravo, bravo! – Dijo aplaudiendo sus alas – ¡tú sí que eres sentimental, bien te llevaste mi cariño!... ¡POR MATARTE!- grito caminando a la camioneta.

-Vamos, Blu ten piedad – dijo el estafador mientras la ave se va algo no tomando la conversación y llamando a alguien.

-¡Muy tarde, es el precio que pagas! – dijo Blu subiendo a la camioneta.

-Blu, ¡Blu! VAMOS… - dijo el estafador, pero Blu no lo escucha y este acelera la camioneta – OH RAYOS – dijo y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Vamos, si este SRT8 hace algo – dijo Blu mientras George miraba. Con toda la potencia de la camioneta el palo empezó a quebrajarse y empezó a caerse un poco la casa.

-Wow, lo vio – dijo George.

-Sí y se viene mejor – dijo Blu acelerando mas, haciendo que el palo se quebrara mas y dejándolo más débil y la casa se hunde mas.

-Vamos, un poco mas – dijo acelerando más la camioneta y hace que el palo que sostenía una parte de la casa se quebrara por completo haciendo que una parte del peso se desequilibrara y todo el patio trasero de la casa desplomara a suelo, dejando algunas partes en los patios vecinos y otros en la calle y en la tierra.

-Rayos, ahí quedo el maldito infeliz – dijo George.

-SI, eso basta para cargarse con el – dijo Blu dejando el lugar pero al instante su teléfono llamo – Si, diga – dijo Blu contenstando.

-_Estúpido, esa casa no era mía_ – dijo el estafador.

-Basura – dijo Blu desalentado y aun más molesto.

-_Claro, soy un técnico, no tengo harto dinero para tal casa_ – dijo el estafador.

-_DONDE, DONDE ESTA –_dijo una ave con voz de hembra – _TU, TU VAS A MORIR… MALDITO PUTO – _dijo la hembra.

-Señorita por favor, no se precipite – dijo Blu algo desanimado y conduciendo

-_¡EL QUE SE PRECIPITO ERES TU, VE PADRE NIKOLAEV, VE, DESCARGA TU IRA EN EL!_ – grito con fuerza la hembra.

-Espera, ella dijo Nikolaev, ese no es hermano del mafioso de Nueva York – dijo George y miro al espejo que se acercaban dos camionetas negras – Oh, no tenemos compañía – dijo George mirando atrás.

-Ten – dijo Blu dándole una Beretta M9 a George quien la agarra – apunta y dispara – dijo Blu.

- Si abuelo – dijo George y sale de la ventana de la camioneta y empieza a disparar a las ruedas de la camioneta negra, pero este empieza a fallar – vamos – dijo George acomodándose y dispara con el ala izquierda a la camioneta enemiga, a esta le da en la rueda y fuera de control este choca contra un auto estacionado fuertemente que mata al conductor y al acompañante.

-Bien nieto, ahora dale al otro – dijo Blu pero justo al instante la camioneta negra les disparo en la puerta de carga, en el vidrio y en una rueda trasera – Rayos, malditos – dijo Blu trantando de controlar la camioneta – ¡Vamos! – grito tratando tomar de nuevo a la camioneta y no chocar. Este pasa rosando un auto por centrimetros – DISPARA GEORGE – grito mirando a su nieto.

-Como guste abuelo – dijo levantando la pistola y dispara a la camioneta negra – vamos – dijo disparando las balas que quedaban y las dos últimas les llego a la cabeza del conductor matándolo y chocaron contra una palmera.

-Bien creo que eso fue… nada mas – dijo George.

-WOW, SI, TOMEN ESO – dijo Blu algo excitado.

-Abuelo, esta bien – dijo George algo confuso

-SI EXCELENTE, NUNCA MEJOR… WOW – dijo Blu con mucha adrenalina – ahora quiero hacer mas de estas cosas, llamare a Bobby y a su nuevo amigo, reuniremos a nuestro equipo, y llamare a un viejo ave, mi amigo del gran pico – dijo Blu.

-Bien, como tú quieras – dijo George y ambos llegaron a la casa donde dejaron la camioneta a un lado y se bajaron al rato.

-Hogar dulce…. – dijo Blu pero apareció una camioneta negra y se bajo un halcón café oscuro.

-Ustedes, saben quien soy, tu sabes – dijo el halcón con acento ruso a Blu pero este no dio respuesta y miro a George.

-Creo que es Víctor Nikolaev, si no me equivoco – dijo George dudando.

-Buen chico, tu nombre y tu licencia – dijo Víctor.

-George – dijo George dándole la licencia y Víctor la ve y se la devuelve.

-Bien y tu – dijo mirando a Blu – sabes que le pasan a los que atacan a mi mafia – dijo Víctor tomando un bate y golpeando a Blu hasta dejarlo en el piso – ahora mi camarada no puede volver hasta que le arreglen su casa, y tu financiaras todo, y como eres un ladrón mundialmente conocido, te daré el trabajo de que consigas dinero o te enviare ahora si a una tumba real – dijo Víctor – ¿Entendido? – pregunto.

-Sí, todo – dijo Blu adolorido.

-Ahora mi colega tendrá que estar en un hotel, no te me escapes o serás condenado… - dijo y dio el bate a unos de sus secuaces – Vámonos – dijo entrando en la camioneta y la hembra le tira un escupo al piso cerca de Blu **(N/A: igual como hizo Perla con los monos)** y se va con su jefe subiendo a la camioneta y esta deja el estacionamiento de la casa de Blu.

-¿Está bien abuelo? – dijo George parando a Blu.

-Sí, ahora si debo hacer un trabajo… debo hacer un llamado mañana, ahora mejor durmamos, fue una larga noche, vamos adentro – dijo Blu yendo con George adentro de la casa.

* * *

**En el centro de los Angeles…**

El taxi se acercaba a su destino, ya estaban en el centro de la gran ciudad, y no necesitaban preocuparse de nada, solamente de sus compañeros se salieron a salvo del plan.

-Espero que estén aquí – dijo Bobby al ver la casa el cual se refugian.

El taxi se estaciono detrás de una camioneta que estaba a la salida de la casa, los 4 pájaros se bajaron del auto al ver adentro de la casa si estaban los de la caja, Frank por desconfianza alzo la mp5.

-Bájala – dijo en voz baja Bobby y Frank baja su arma de defensa personal.

-¿Paco? – pregunto Mat.

-Aquí – dijo Paco saliendo de la casa.

-Bien, están bien, es lo que sabemos – dijo Mat.

-Y tambien que tenemos una cajuela con 4 bolsos llenos de oro… - dijo Bobby.

-SIIII, WOW – dijo Mat corriendo a la cajuela – Ya quiero que abran esto – dijo Mat desesperado y los otros empiezan a reírse.

* * *

**Mas lejos del centro…**

El lumina con el impala quedaron botados en una calle mientras que un auto de los brazileans llego al lugar de los autos.

-Aquí están, aquí – dijo Juan un guacamayo escarlata, con Nahuii quien conducía y para el vehículo.

-Creo que no pudieron mas, porque es imposible que se llevaran el cofre – dijo Nahuii bajándose del auto y con Juan se acercaron al vehículo.

-Abre la cajuela Juan – dijo Nahuii.

-Bien – dijo Juan abrió la puerta y abre la cajuela, haciendo que Nahuii levante la puerta de la misma. El cofre aun estaba ahí.

-Que te dije… - dijo Nahuii

-Creo que no pudieron con el cofre por el peso y lo dejaron – dijo Juan.

-Yo creo que le dieron miedo por meterse con nosotros – dijo mientras abre el cofre.

-Bien creo que el plan aun sigue – dijo Juan y Nahuii abrió el cofre el cual estaba vacío dejando a los dos guacamayos con boca abierta – ¿A dónde está el oro? – pregunto Juan.

* * *

**De regreso en la casa del centro…**

Un choque con bloques de oro significo un sonido de triunfo entre el equipo de Bobby, todos andaban repartiéndose uno por uno los bloques de oro que les robaron a los brazileans.

-Sí, esto me gusta, que harán ahora – dijo Paco.

-Yo quisiera una casa más grande y más vehículos – dijo Mario.

-Yo lo guardare, asi mejor tendre para hacer una empresa y empatarle a zuckerberg o quizás llegar como Jobs – dijo Johnny.

-Con esto te podrías comprar las acciones de Twitter – dijo Mat.

-Bien, todos, ahora deberán descansar – dijo Bobby dando el ultimo bloque de oro – fue un dia larguísimo, y todos estamos agotados, ahora todos a sus hogares y llamaremos por cualquier cosa, lo más importante no es el dinero, si no ustedes… equipo – dijo Bobby y puso el ala en el medio seguido por Mat, Paco, Frank, Johnny, Mario, Lilly y Alex – 1,2, 3…-

-¡trabajo en equipo! – dijeron todos.

-Bien, todos a sus casas mañana, será un nuevísimo dia – dijo Bobby y todos empezaron a dejar el lugar para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

-_SI DIGA- _dijo una voz masculina detrás de un fono.

-AM, si llamo a don gran pico, tucán toco, ¿lo conoce? – dijo Blu con una voz aguda extraña para que no le identifique.

-_JA, muy gracioso, BLU GUNDERSON… muuucho tiempo que no hablamos_- dijo la voz.

-Si, yo tambien te extrañe Rafael – dijo Blu.

_-Que quieres, no creo que es para un saludito tuyo, porque te conozco bien Blu…-_ dijo Rafael.

-Un trabajo, te lo dire en tu casa – dijo Blu a Rafa.

-_Ven a mi guarida, pero ten cuidado con mis guardias… nos vemos en un rato_- dijo Rafael colgando.

-Bien…- responde y cuelga – Je, guardias, que guardias tendrá este otro – dijo dirigiéndose a su mercedes a ver a Rafael…

* * *

**Bien esto fue el 4to capitulo, debia darle algo, por todo el tiempo que deje entre el 3ro y el 4to pero bueno.**

**Espero que les haya gustado... y por criticas o como les esta pareciendo dejen el tal famoso Review...**

**Gracias por todo y nos vemos el próximo capitulo...**

**Gunderson out...**


	8. Bobby vs Bia

**Hola Bobby aqui y les traigo el capitulo 5 de Wings Of L.A.**

**Espero que hayan tenido una gran Navidad y ahora disfruten del capitulo...**

* * *

Blu al colgar tomo su auto y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo Rafael quien lo espera, pero con la mala suerte que se encontró con un gran atocha miento que paro su rumbo por un tiempo.

-Oh, rayos… - dijo poniendo la cabeza en el manubrio de desanimo.

* * *

**Mientras en el compton…**

-¿Cómo mierda paso? – dijo un Guacamayo Escarlata con purpura.

-Se adentraron, y nos saquearon… eso paso – dijo un Guacamayo Amarillo cercano.

-¿Cómo los saquearon? Esa fue la pregunta – dijo un Guacamayo Spix viejo y testarudo.

-No lo sé, eran como una fuerza de asalto, no una simple banda… ningún asaltante se nos metería en la pandilla tan fácilmente… señor Eduardo- dijo el Guacamayo amarillo.

-Son profesionales o ustedes son unos idiotas… - dijo Eduardo.

-Señor como sabríamos que esos guacamayos se nos entrarían con gorras nuestras y nos robarían… - dijo el Guacamayo amarillo.

-_Bien, ustedes… siguán viendo y averiguando que usaron…- _decía Eduardo mientras que una Guacamaya azul con una rana venenosa en un frasco se ponían en el techo del edificio del frente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – dijo la guacamaya azul.

-No lo sé, iré a ver…- dijo la rana saliendo del frasco y fue saltando cerca de los guacamayos Brazileans que hablaban ahí cerca.

_-Entonces ese equipo de asalto se llevo nuestro plan…- _dijo un Guacamayo amarillo con azul

_-Al parecer si…- _dijo el acompañante mientras Gabi escuchaba desde arriba.

_-Oigan, ¿saben dónde está Bia?- _dijo un guacamayo al fondo.

_-No lo se, debería estar aquí…-_ dijo el guacamayo amarillo con azul yendo con sus compañeros

* * *

**En otro lado cercano a ese lugar…**

-¡COMO DICES QUE LOS BRAZILEANS NO LO TIENEN!- grito Nigel enojadísimo.

_-Nigel, vimos y escuchamos a los celestes, y no lo tienen-_ dijo Eleanor detrás de un teléfono.

-Imposible que no lo tengan, si tuvieron que guardarlo con hartos pandilleros – dijo no creyéndole.

_-Nigel, es toda, la pura y maldita verdad…-_ dijo Eleanor.

-Entonces ¿Quién se los robo? – dijo Nigel aún molesto.

_-Una fuerza de asalto bien entrenada, según dicen…- _respondió.

-¿Y quién rayos son esos? – se pregunto Nigel.

* * *

**En una zona costera de la ciudad… un estacionamiento Santa Monica**

-Entonces te compraste este R8 para ti… si entendí bien… - dijo George en el asiento de copiloto mientras Bobby esta en el del piloto.

-Porque crees que el Audi es mío… eso lo que me confunde – dijo Bobby

-Tu sabes, siempre cuando hay dinero el mejor auto ya sea este o el BMW quedan para ti – dijo George aceptando que lo que le está mostrando su padre.

-Bueno, crees que este auto con gran caja de música… un buen motor y todas las modificaciones posibles, aros cromados, alerón, todo eso… ¿es solo para mí? – dijo riéndose un poco sarcásticamente.

-Sabes no lo entiendo, me… me perdi – dijo George confuso – para que me dices todo lo que tiene este auto, si sabes lo que le compraste-

-Bueno mi querido George, este… Audi R8, descapotado, color azul medianoche – dijo Bobby y siguió – Bueno, es tuyo… - dijo haciendo que George pusiera los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

-Es…. E… es mi… mi…. Mio – dijo George sin voz por la sorpresa.

-Sí, es todo tuyo… - dijo Bobby.

Los dos guacamayos seguían hablando sobre el auto nuevo que Bobby compro, mientras de una muralla cercana en el estacionamiento se acercaba un guacamayo color celeste medio oscuro y se queda observando a los dos guacamayos en el deportivo de lujo.

-Entonces creo que te gusto – siguió Bobby mientras George tocaba el escritorio del auto con los ojos con lagrimas – Al parecer si…-

-Me… me *snif* gusto mucho…. Un gran auto *snif*…. – dijo George aproblemado por las lagrimas.

-Yaaa… no te pongas melodramático, vamos no lo quieres probar – dijo Bobby y se baja del auto haciendo que el guacamayo que los observaba haga acción.

-Claro, excelente… - dijo George cambiándose de asiento.

-Muy bien prendelo… - dijo Bobby cerrando la puerta del R8 y George prende su nuevo Audi.

-Wow, potencia total se siente aquí – dijo mientras aceleraba el auto.

-Bien, entonces es tiempo que hagas la prueba ¿eh?… - dijo Bobby mirando mientras un cañon se acerca lentamente detrás de su cabeza.

-Wow, geeeeniaaa…..al- dijo George mirando la pistola (M9) detrás de la cabeza de su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo inocentemente Bobby mientras George señala con los ojos que mire hacia atrás, haciendo que este se volteara y al dar media vuelta se encuentre a un guacamayo encapuchado con la punta de un cañon de 9mm apuntándole justo a su cabeza de guacamayo.

-Es tiempo que mueras, maldito infeliz – dijo el guacamayo con voz inreconocible.

-George, andate de aquí, cuando llame… vienes – dijo Bobby a su hijo y este parte inmediatamente dejando a su padre solo con el desconocido.

-Muy bien en dejar a merced de tu vida a tu único hijo… - dijo ya con voz medio femenina.

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un solo hijo? – dijo Bobby sospechando.

-Te crees tan inteligente Bobby Gunderson… que bueno que tu padre no sea el que te mate – siguió con voz más femenina.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Bobby?! – dijo Bobby sospechando aun mas.

-Es porque todos saben que te llamas asi – dijo más agudo.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ HABLAS TAN FEMENINO?!... Bia, Bia eres tu – dijo Bobby adivinando y la guacamaya se saca la capucha.

-Sí, soy yo hermano… bueno no tan hermano ahora, que ni ya nos vemos ni por un minuto – dijo Bia con la M9 apuntándole.

-Pero, ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! – dijo Bobby.

-Te robaste algo que no tuviste que robar… - dijo Bia apuntándole más cerca.

-Que, ¿el oro? – dijo Bobby – eso era de los Demonz, nada que ver con ustedes, Bia – dijo excusándose.

-Pero eso era para atacarlo Bobby y ahora por tu culpa no podemos hacer nada – dijo Bia acercándose molesta a su hermano menor pero más alto que ella.

-Como sabias que era yo… -dijo Bobby tirando todas las opciones para zafarse del problema.

-¿Tácticas militares de asalto a una casa? Y antes de que me pegaras recuerdo una silueta de un guacamayo spix con plumaje oscuro, y recordé que no hay ningún spix de ese plumaje con nosotros… - dijo Bia muy molesta.

-Tú, siempre la más inteligente… -dijo Bobby – siempre te tuve cariño pero, cada vez querías ser más curiosa, y cada vez que quería hacer algo de mi te metías en mi espacio a curiosear todo lo que tenia… y me molesto eso – dijo molesto Bobby.

-Y Tú el "guerrero de la familia", solamente entrándote al ejercito de otro país te harías el más fuerte, y más serio, pero no, fuiste igual un niño de papi y mami peor que Tiago… -dijo Bia.

-Un…. Que… -dijo enojado Bobby.

-Niño de papi y mami, eso fue lo que te dije – dijo mas a la cara de Bobby, haciendo que este reaccionara quitándole la pistola sorprendiendo a Bia y la tomara del cuello hasta donde había una pared.

-¡Puede que sea creido, que me insultes, que sea débil… pero nunca… nunca… sea un amigo, tio, abuelo y hermano… nunca me digas hijo de papi y mami… entendiste! – grito a Bia quien se estaba ahorcando en las fuertes alas de Bobby.

-Eres un infeliz – dijo Bia mirando a su hermano y Bobby no tenia piedad, si mataria a su hermana la mataria.

Bia no podía moverse de las temidas alas de su hermano, asi que utilizo su inteligencia mientras aguantaba la fueza que apretaba Bobby para zafarse de él. Ella miro donde debía ser su punto débil y era la ala izquierda, que recibió hartas balas y heridas allí, además que él la estaba ahorcando con la ala derecha, asi que quizo mover el ala si aun respondían, cosa que aun podía moverla y movio su ala al ala izquierda de Bobby golpeándole fuertemente en su ala haciendo que este grite de dolor por todas las heridas que tuvo en la guerra, y Bia mordió el ala que Bobby la tenia sujetada y este grita de nuevo dejando libre a Bia y esta respira y lanza una patada para que este caiga.

-Tuviste suerte, hermano pero esto no es un juego – dijo Bia y lanza otra patada a la cara de Bobby.

-Sabes que no quiero pelear contigo – dijo Bobby sacándose la sangre.

-¿Por qué no Bobby, porque soy tu hermana? – dijo Bia aun de pie – es tiempo de saber que las familias se pelean entre si –

-Vamos Bia- dijo Bobby levantándose – no quieres que termine asi, somos familia, las familias no se hacen daño…- dijo excusándose.

-Nosotros ni ya somos familia, ni ya somos… - dijo Bia enojada – Es solo vernos ahora, ni nos comunicamos…-

-Lo siento Bia, perdóname por haber hecho eso… ¿eso querías? ¿Una disculpa? Dime… -dijo Bobby.

-Ninguna Bobby, hubiera querido que nunca nacieras – dijo mientras Bobby se aleja un poco de ella – Donde vas, aun nos falta platicar… -dijo Bia acercándose a Bobby mientras este se aleja de ella.

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer hermana tengo que irme… - dijo Bobby mientras se alejaba mas de ella.

-Tu…. No vas a…. ¡Ninguna Parte! – dijo Bia lanzándose contra Bobby haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso y ella empieza a lanzar aletazos contra su hermano.

Bobby trato de levantarse mientras le llegaban los golpes de su hermana y paro sus aletazos, y la tiro a un lado y este se levanta mirando a ella.

-No quiero que pelemos sobre algo que paso… - dijo Bobby mientras Bia se paraba – Lo siento hermana pero me tengo que ir - dijo y se dirigió al lugar donde Bia había llegado.

Bobby estaba yéndose cerca de un pasillo y Bia se abalanzo sobre él.

-¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte! – grito Bia en la espalda de Bobby tratando de ahorcarlo y entraron a un pasillo entre dos casas.

Ella trataba de ahorcar a Bobby, y este tratando de zafarse se tira contra una muralla aplastando a Bia y esta lo soltara, Bia se quedo recuperándose, mientras Bobby se fue donde estaba la calle donde se fue George, pero Bia se recupera rápidamente y con su pata lanza contra una de Bobby, este cae al piso fuertemente, este se da media vuelta y ve la pata de Bia con sus garras acercándose a él, Bobby reacciono rápidamente y rodo por el piso. Bia trataba de hacer lo mismo tirando su pata contra Bobby, pero este se para.

-Por favor, para… - dijo suplicando.

-Nunca – dijo y lanzo un puñetazo en la cara de Bobby y este siente el golpe.

-Auch….- dijo tocándose la mejilla y se dio cuenta que Bia lanzo otro puñetazo mas, reacciona de nuevo y este lo esquiva y responde tomándola, pegándole un aletazo en la mejilla y dejándola, y empezó a alejarse.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte – dijo Bia y lanzo un puñetazo a Bobby y una patada al instante haciendo que este quedara en el piso, y para asegurarse lo tomo y lo deja sentado en la pared.

-Quieres… Matarme – dijo Bobby herido – aunque sea tu hermano… -

-Bueno, este tiempo desde que empezó todo esto siempre le quise hacer esto quien nos hacia esto, y que sorpresa el que nos robaba y mataba a nuestra banda, sea de nuestra familia… pero bueno – dijo mientras sacaba otra pistola y Bobby mirando serio a otra parte diciendo "hablas en serio" – Es tiempo que nuestra familia tenga dos hijas y un hijo, aunque Tiago no ha hecho noticia aun, asi que podría ser solamente dos hijas…-

-La guerra de pandillas te ha cegado mucho verdad… eso lo único que te hace, odiar a tu propia familia Bia, estas a punto de matar a tu hermano, quizás tu único hermano – dijo suplicando en el piso – No sabes cuánto te ha hecho daño es…. – dijo pero Bia lo interrumpe callándolo.

-Bueno, tuviste tu oportunidad de decir tu últimas palabras – dijo mientras bajaba el martillo de la pistola y apunto a la cabeza de Bobby y empezó a recordar lo bueno momentos que tuvo con el…

* * *

**Recuerdos…**

Se encontraban dos pequeños guacamayos spix un macho de más o menos de 3 años color oscuro (Bobby) y una hembra de 5 años de color claro (Bia), ambos estaban en el tejado de una casa en Rio de Janeiro.

-Vamos Bobby, debes hacerlo, es para sentirlo… - dijo Bia mientras empujaba a Bobby al borde del tejado.

-Bia por favor, no quiero volar, me da…. me da…. – dijo Bobby asustado.

-Te da que hermanito… - dijo ella (en ese tiempo ella era la más grande de estatura y edad).

-Miedo… - dijo en voz baja de vergüenza.

-Ah, Bobby por favor, debes superar tus miedos, debes saber la simpleza que significa la libertad, no estar dependiendo de una maquina de 4 ruedas o un pájaro de metal, debes utilizar lo que te dio la naturaleza, debes hacer como todos los niños deben hacer, volar y divertirse- replico Bia a su hermano asustado.

-Eh, bien, jeje, entonces… - dijo y dio un respiro – ¿cómo se hace? – dijo.

-Primero abres tus alas… -dijo y Bobby la seguía.

-Después te preparas y ahí te tiras, claro que debes aletear… je - dijo Bia riéndose sarcásticamente y Bobby le sigue el juego – ¿Preparado…? -

-No lo sé – dijo mirando hacia abajo aun asustado.

-Ah, ok yo lo hare, mírame… - dijo Bia y se preparo para volar, se tiro y volvió volando libremente – wohooo, ¡vamos Bobby es muy divertido y fácil! – grito en el aire.

-Para ti es fácil porque para mí es muy difícil… - dijo Bobby asustado aun.

-¡Vamos hazlo, ya lo sabes hacer! – dijo mientras espera a su hermano.

-Muy bien hagámoslo, alas abiertas bien, preparación bien, ahora tirarse… muy bien – dijo respirando – aquí vamos… - dijo y se tira al suelo gritando – Leeeeeerooyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaah! – grito pero no aleteo y cayó al suelo…

* * *

**Años después…**

Se veía un Bobby de 9 años más grande con un gorro militar y un bolso de cruz roja y una Bia de 11 mas adolescente corriendo en las calles, ellos estaban apurado, se veía en sus caras, también empujaban a las aves que caminaban por ahí, se notaba que andaban apurados.

-Vamos Bobby, tenemos que llegar al bus – dijo Bia atrás de Bobby.

-Lo sé, creo que ahí esta – dijo mirando la parada que había un bus con los números 117c – vamos Bia, o la vamos a perder – dijo Bobby mientras saltaba los fierros que habían, y a las aves que transitaban por ahí.

Bia corría pero dio un tropezón y cayó al piso feamente – ¡rayos, mi pata! – dijo tomandose la pata herida.

-Rayos, ya voy – dijo Bobby y volvió con ella.

-Que le paso… - dijeron los transeúntes.

-Se cayo… - respondieron otros.

-No se preocupen soy médico del ejercito – dijo apartando a las aves que trataban de ayudar – muchas gracias – agradeció.

-Au… - dijo Bia

-No te preocupes es solo un pequeño raspado, nada que preocuparse… - dijo Bobby viendo la herida que se provoco ella.

-¿Sabes de esto? – dijo Bia riéndose un poco.

-See… ya sabes, el ejercito si te entrena, te entrena bien… - dijo Bobby asintiendo mientras el bus ya partia del lugar

-Bobby el bus, llegaras tarde a tu prueba – le dijo Bia a Bobby mientras la atendía.

-Para que si la puedo dar después… la familia para mi es lo más importante… - respondió Bobby haciendo que Bia se sintiera más segura con el - ¿Y a donde ibas con tanta, prisa eh? –

-No compre las cosas para la cena… - dijo Bia mirando hacia abajo.

-Ah, pfff, porque no vamos los dos ahora, ven te ayudo – dijo levantándose y ayudando a su hermana – Vamos, asi, lento, no te apresures… ¿Te duele? – pregunto Bobby mientras caminaba abrazado de Bia.

-No, no me duele mucho… - respondió ella y sintió un poco de dolor – hmm, asi si… - dijo.

-¿Si?, bueno, lo mejor es cojear antes que todo, usa poco tu pata herida, si no, siempre te dolerá… - dijo Bobby...

* * *

**Fin de los Recuerdos…**

Bia estaba apuntándole a Bobby y esta después de recordar tan bellos sucesos, esta suelta una lagrima haciendo que Bobby se diera cuenta que ella aun tenia corazón en su familia, pero antes de que el pueda decir algo, ella se saca la lagrima y le dice con dificultad de habla.

-Ad…adiós… hermanito… - dijo apuntando el arma a la cabeza de Bobby.

Este cerro los ojos para no sentir como su hermana mayor lo mataba solamente por perjudicar a su banda, pero de repente.

-NOOOOOOOO…- dijo una voz reconocible para el y abre los ojos, al mismo tiempo Bia al lugar donde vino la voz y era Frank que se abalanzo sobre ella cayendo al piso, y Bia asiendo cualquier cosa disparo el arma a una maceta de una casa y una ave salió de la ventana.

-¡Mi maceta! – grito el ave.

La gente que paseaba en el lugar escucho el ruido y empezó a correr del lugar, la policía entremedio de la muchedumbre de personas que escapaban apenas podían moverse.

Volviendo con Bobby, Bia y Frank, este ultimo la tenia atrapada entre el y el piso para que no se moviera.

-Salte, maldito cuervo… - dijo tratando de escapar de Frank.

-¡Es tiempo Bobby, vete! – dijo Frank y aparece George frente ellos con el R8 de él.

Bobby se para y se dirige corriendo al auto de George y sube al asiento de copiloto.

-Vamos Franklin – dijo Bobby a su compañero que tenia atrapada a su hermana.

-Lo siento bella, pero es tiempo que este cuervo… - dijo levantándose con Bia y la tiro al suelo.

-Ah… - dijo al caer y vio a Frank.

-¡Corra por su vidaaa! – dijo corriendo al Audi de George.

-Vamos, vamos Frank – dijo George mientras movia adelante el auto.

-Vamos, pata, ala, pata, ala – dijo Frank tocando el piso y aleteando un poco y al acercarse al auto no encontró mejor opción que tirarse a la parte de atrás del auto – ¡AAHHH! – grito hasta llegar al auto.

- ¡Vamos acelera! – grito Bobby a su hijo apenas tuvieron a Frank en su auto y George acelero el monstruo de motor que tenía ese auto y dejo el lugar en unos 10 segundos, mientras Bia solamente se paro y vio como el auto dejaba el lugar, esta se quedo observando y asintió que fue vencida por un cuervo y su sobrino, y dejo el lugar lentamente.

En la autopista de Santa Monica, se veía el R8 corriendo a toda velocidad escapando del lugar que recién estuvieron.

-¡¿Quién rayos era esa loca pá?! – grito George mirando a Bobby y a la vez el camino para no chocar.

-Esa loca que tú dices, no era así, era mas simpática y alegre, curiosa e inteligente, es esa pelea de territorios que la tiene tan… tan – dijo mientras se limpiaba las heridas que le provoco su hermana.

-Tonta – dijo Frank.

-Estúpida – le siguió George.

-Idiota – siguió Frank.

-Demoníaca... – siguió George.

-Drog….- dijo Frank pero Bobby lo interrumpe.

-Ya, no quiero hablar de eso… - dijo Bobby mientras se tomaba la cabeza – me duele la cabeza… - dijo

-Te llevo a la casa – dijo George.

-No, vamos al garaje del equipo, tengo que hablar con ellos al respecto de esto – dijo Bobby.

-Y no me contestaste Pa, ¿Quién era? – dijo George y Frank también lo mira preguntándose también.

-Bueno hijo ella… ella… - dijo Bobby.

-Ella que… - replico George.

-Ella… es tu Tía, George… - dijo Bobby y George queda mirando sorprendido por la noticia.

-Ella… es… mí… Tía… tu hermana… que te trato se matar… - dijo George.

-Si… si… y sí, me quiso matar – dijo en cada punto suspensivo que dijo George.

-Rayos… - dijo George volviendo a ver al camino.

-Si… ahora lo único es por lo menos salvar a una de ellas, esto se pasara de la raya…. – dijo Bobby mirando serio al frente en el camino y ambos de sus acompañantes lo miran con cara seria al igual que Bobby, y después se miran entre ellos, y George toma aire y ve el camino... y el R8 siguió su rumbo al centro de los angeles…

Continuara…

* * *

**Wow, espero que la próxima vez que Bia y Bobby se reencuentren y se reconcilien como los mejores hermanos como lo mostraba en los recuerdos...**

**Bueno este fue el capitulo 5 y hasta la próxima actualización...**

**Gunderson OUT...**


	9. Un día de asesinatos

**Bien despues de un gran año 2013 y empezando 2014, el año de Rio 2 :D les tengo la continuación...**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

**En el garaje…**

El R8 de George dejo a Bobby y Frank frente de la casa de su equipo, George mientras se llevaba el R8 a estacionar, Bobby heridamente entro a la casa y se dirigió al garaje. En el garaje estaban Paco y Mario discutiendo sobre algo mientras Mat escucha a ellos detenidamente para entrarse a la discusión, Johnny jugaba en una maquina de videojuego, Lilly estaba chateando por su celular y Alex simplemente durmiendo. Bobby entro al garaje con tal cara haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendida mente.

-Que, te paso… - dijo Mat extrañado.

-Si Bobby, que rayos paso – dijo Paco al igual que Mat.

-Mi hermana pudo descubrirme que yo fui quien robo el oro – dijo Bobby mientras Frank fue a la cocina y vuelve con una bolsa de hielo.

-¿Cuál de las dos? – dijo Paco confuso.

-La que descifro todo, detenidamente hasta darle en el palo – dijo Bobby sentándose.

-¿Bia? – responde Mat confundido aun.

-Sí, no sé cómo, pero Bia pudo saber que yo le robe todo este rato a su maldita pandilla… - dijo poniéndose la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-Pero es imposible, ella no le haría daño a ninguna mosca… - comento Paco.

-Bueno le hizo daño a una, y esa fui yo… - dijo Bobby con la Bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

-Wow… - dijo Johnny – Entonces, si ella descubrió a Bobby-

-Significa que descubrió a todos – dijo Lilly – alguien aquí debe ser un soplón… - dijo sospechando.

-No hay ningún soplón, ella lo pudo descifrar porque es muy inteligente… para eso usa ese tal preciado don, para matar aves…- dijo Bobby con los ojos cerrados y en la sala entra George quien dejo su auto afuera de la casa.

-Hey, miren quien llego, mi sobrino favorito… -dijo Mat alegre al ver a George.

-Que onda Mat – dijo dando un choque de puño con las alas.

-Todo bien aquí… pero… - dijo señalando a su padre – Tu padre es lo que me preocupa… -

-Ah sí… - dijo sentándose con Bobby y lo abraza fuertemente haciendo que Bobby le duela un poco – Mi pobre viejo, le pegaron mucho, y si no fuera por mi y Frankie, casi me quedaria solo… - dijo abrazando a Bobby.

-¿Y tu madre…? – pregunto Lilly.

-En Chicago, también es militar…- respondió George mirando a Lilly.

-Ahora que hará esa tal Bia ahora… - dijo Mario abriendo por primera vez el pico en esa sala.

* * *

**En los sectores peligrosos del compton…**

Bia andaba entremedio de los pandilleros que estaban en la calle, llegando a una casa que tenía muchos aguardando en la puerta, ella entro a la casa y por dentro era una casa de planes y todo eso. Ella se encontró con la jefe de todos, se encontró con Perla su madre que andaba con Krad un guacamayo escarlata con bordes morados en los ojos y German el guacamayo Jacinto o Lear.

-Hija, donde rayos estabas, te buscamos por todo el territorio, hasta tuvimos que atacar a los Demonz pensando que ellos te raptaron, donde estabas… - dijo Perla enojada.

-No te interesaría madre, pero si lo que interesaría, que nuestro chico Alex, el guacamayo militar, aun sigue aquí… - dijo Bia sospechando de alguien.

-Se supondría que si, si está con nosotros… - dijo German – Yo lo vi hace dos días y luego desapareció –

-No desapareció, nos traiciono… - dijo Bia seria.

-¿Como dices hija? – dijo confusa Perla.

-Es cierto, nuestro territorio es imposible salir solamente si tienes alguien de nosotros que sepa las salidas, y Alex sabe todas las formas de salir de este lugar… - respondió Bia.

-Bia tiene razón, este lugar es un laberinto, los asaltantes sin ayuda nunca pudieron salir – dijo German sorprendiéndose – Maldito Alex traidor… quiero matarlo – dijo enojado.

-Y eso que me hice amigo de él – dijo Nahuii.

-Entonces, German, Nahuii, Juan y Krad, vayan detrás del traidor… asi podríamos atrapar a los otros integrantes… - dijo Perla ordenando a los cuatro guacamayos y estos partieron mientras Bia quedo mirando a los guacamayos y detrás estaba su madre – lo hiciste bien hija, ahora quizás encontremos a los asaltantes y los matemos – dijo Perla a Bia y la última palabra dejo a Bia aterrorizada recordando lo que paso esa mañana.

Nahuii, German, Krad y Juan se dirigieron al vehículo, tomaron unas IMI Uzi para disparar del vidrio, se pusieron unos paños en el cuello y los gorros celestes, caminaron hasta encontrar el cadillac de German y se entraron.

-Muy bien hay que buscarlo ya en el centro de la ciudad, vamos – dijo Nahuii y German partió el auto al centro de Los Angeles.

* * *

**De vuelta al centro de L.A.**

Todos seguían haciendo lo que hacían, Mario, Paco y Mat discutían, Lilly estaba en su celular y Alex durmiendo, mientras Johnny con Frank se sentaron en unas sillas cerca de Bobby mientras este seguía con la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza esta vez hablaba con Johnny y Frank mientras George seguía abrazado a él ya que casi lo perdía pero el cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

-Entonces cualquier cosa que hagamos de ahora, no podemos entrar ni por un poco a ese territorio – dijo Johnny.

-Eso creo, aunque yo sigo con estas mierdas de guerra de bandas, y ya me cabrea mucho – dijo Frank.

-Ahora nosotros nos mantendremos en el centro de la ciudad, no entraremos al compton ni a ver una hormiga – dijo Bobby a los dos – ahora…- agrego.

-¿Rayos tienes otro plan? – dijo Frank descepcionado y los otros excepto Alex miraron a Bobby.

-Esta vez no es para robar, o asaltar, sino es salvar – dijo Bobby.

-A que te refieres Bobby – dijo Paco confuso.

-Quiero que esta familia… - dijo mirando a George tocando su cabeza – No se pelee por estupideces… -

-Entonces quieres… salvar ahora a alguien en especial… - dijo Mat.

-En sí, quiero sacar a mis hermanas de la influencia de pandilleros… algo que mi madre debería hacer – dijo Bobby.

-¿Entonces quieres salvar a tus hermanas de la influencia de pandilla a la influencia de asaltos? – Se pregunto Mario y Bobby se quedo meditando.

-Bueno, la idea es que cuiden de mi padre en vez de que se maten en una pelea pandillera… - dijo Bobby.

-Me gusta… - dijo Johnny – Esta es la misión de ahora, unificar a una familia – agrego y todos empezaron a pensar y asentir que entendieron todo, y al instante Alex se despertó.

-Wow, que sueño… creo que ire a comprar cosas para comer… - dijo Alex levantándose y vio a Bobby – Hey Bobby, ¿Qué te paso? – dijo al ver su cara.

-Nada, ve a la tienda, pero ten cuidado que las cosas están que arden – dijo Bobby a Alex.

-No te preocupes, volveré rápido… ire y vuelvo – dijo Alex dejando la casa.

-Creo que es tiempo de irnos con mi padre… George levántate – dijo Bobby despertando a su hijo y que este lo soltara.

-Ten cuidado… - dijo Lilly.

-Lo tendremos, nos vemos – dijo Bobby.

-Espera, voy contigo – dijo Paco yendo con los spix.

-Ok… - dijo Bobby y Ambos con George se fueron a sus respectivos autos.

Alex se trato de buscar su auto muy lejos de la casa, y encontró un Ford Taurus del año 2005 café claro, este empieza a abrir la puerta del auto mirando a los lados de él, mientras Alex trataba de entrar a su Ford, un Cadillac celeste estaba estacionado cercano a él y dentro de el se encontraban los 4 guacamayos mandados por perla.

-¿Es él? – pregunto German.

-Sí, lo noto como mira sospechosamente a los lados como con susto – respondió Nahuii.

-Bien, lo tenemos porfin… - dijo German.

Alex prendió el Ford y empezó a rodar el auto, y se dirigió a la tienda de suvenir, German hizo lo mismo con su Cadillac y empezó a seguir el Ford Taurus de Alex…

* * *

**En otro lugar cercano a los suburbios…**

Blu llegaba recién a un pequeño Barrio y dejo el mercedes cerca de una casa bien cuidada, pero igualmente desordenado. Blu apago su auto y tomo un gorro para que lo reconozcan rápidamente, se bajo del auto con su gorro morado de los vikingos de Minnesota, y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Esta casa a diferencias que las otras tenía un auto económico, un honda civic del 95, unas dos bicicletas, unos arbustos cerca de la casa, unas rejas pequeñas y unas palmeras en la parte de atrás, y finalmente en la entrada había una cámara de vigilancia.

Blu se aproximaba a la puerta de la casa normalmente, mientras alguien lo veía detrás de un arbusto esperando, el despreocupado spix de acercaba a la puerta y de repente suena un ruido en los arbustos haciendo que Blu parara y sintiera el sonido de nuevo, se queda mirando los arbustos sospechando quien lo esta mirando y de ahí salen dos tucanes tocos rápidamente atacando a Blu.

-¡AH NO DE NUEVO! – grito mientras los tucanes de edad adolescente se encontraban arriba de él.

-¡Sigue atacándolo! – grito uno de ellos.

Los tucanes siguieron atacando al pobre de Blu y este por no soportar se tiro al suelo pero trato de estar cerca de la puerta, mientras estaba en el piso entre los hijos de Rafael y el suelo mismo trato de utilizar unas fuerzas para llegar al timbre de la puerta y con la ayuda de su ala toco el timbre y una voz sono detrás de un fono.

_-¿Si, quien es?_ – dijo Rafael detrás del fono.

-Es la pizza, quien mas, soy yo…. – dijo Blu debajo sus hijos.

_-Oh, me hubiera gustado la pizza… ¿por qué no pasas? – _dijo Rafael.

-Si me quitas a tus hijos de encima… - dijo Blu molesto.

_-OK, Marco, David, déjenlo es nuestro amigo… -_ dijo Rafael y sus hijos dejaron a su amigo azulado.

-Gracias – dijo Blu agradeciéndole a los tucanes.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez, Tío Blu… - dijo uno de ellos y se fueron volando.

-Uy…. – dijo algo preocupado Blu.

Blu se entro a la casa, por dentro había algo de orden, solo unas cosas que desempolvar, algo que Blu sabia como hacerlo, seguía adentrándose nunca encontrando a Rafael y empezó a llamar a su amigo narizón.

-¿Rafa? – dijo Blu llamándolo – ¡Rafa! – grito llamándolo por su nombre.

Blu buscaba por cualquier habitación de la casa de su amigo nunca encontrándolo, cuando ya se rinde solamente grito.

-¡Maldito Tucán, aparece! – grito rindiéndose y detrás de él había una habitación oscura donde empezó a salir un cañón negro de M4A1 y se empezaba a acercar a Blu apuntándolo a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Rafa haciendo que Blu se diera vuelta.

-Rafa por… - dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por ver la carabina y se queda Blanco en pocas palabras – Lo siento, lo siento por decirte eso… - dijo suplicando para que no lo mataran

-Ah jajaa, te atrape – dijo Rafael – ¿Te guta eh? – dijo mirando la m4.

-Eh, see… bueno siempre debes comprar un arma para cuidar tu casa – dijo Blu riendo sarcásticamente.

-Sabes, en la tienda estaba barato… solamente tuve…. – dijo Rafael mirando su carabina mientras el cañón cada vez apuntaba a él y Blu trataba de esquivarlo.

-Rafa, Rafa… - dijo Blu haciendo que rafa parara de hablar – Baja tu arma – dijo tomando la m4 del cañon y bajándola.

-Ok, lo siento lo estaba mostrando – dijo ya bajándola completa – la había comprado ya que los vecinos decían que unos pandilleros estaban merodeando por aquí… - dijo poniendo la carabina parada sobre la culata en la pared.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe cuando te vienen a robar – dijo Blu siguiendo a Rafael.

-See…. Y tu Blu, que sorpresa que hayas venido a mi querida casa después de mucho tiempo… - dijo Rafael contento.

-Vine para volver a los viejos tiempos…. – replico Blu.

-¿Qué?, los viej… – dijo recordándose – No hablas en serio verdad –

- Y tú qué crees… - dijo Blu – quiero a volver a sentir ese aire de acción de antes, que nos persiguiera la policía… - dijo meditando los viejos tiempos mientras Rafael lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de plato y lo único que después de escuchar a Blu solamente dijo…

-¿Te tomaste las pastillas para la locura? – dijo seriamente.

-No, porque… - Respondió Blu mirando a Rafael.

-…Por nada…. Bien si quieres un trabajo de accion, te dire uno…. – dijo Rafael yendo a una habitación oscura con muchos computadores – Bien aquí te tengo uno, ese imbécil del inventor de los móviles "pluma de hielo", bueno trabajaba como diseñador, yo tenía ese trabajito para sobrevivir, pero una cosa que me equivoque, y este me insulto, me empezó a ser el ridículo y finalmente me expulso de una patada… -

-Wow, wow, para tu tren Rafi, solo quiero un trabajo para robar unas cosas porque tengo a un tal ruso Nikolaev detrás de mi cola siguiéndome… - dijo Blu negando el trabajo que le dio su amigo.

-Mira, mira Blu, haces esto primero y después vemos tu problema serio, ¿ok?... – responde rápidamente Rafael a Blu – de hecho, ¿para eso me querías verdad? – pregunto.

-Si bien, ni un problema, ahora donde está este tipo – dijo Blu mirando a Rafael.

-Mira, este tipo se llama Roger Horton – dijo Rafael – Y esta hoy para promocionar un nuevo dispositivo que tiene más aplicaciones que una tablet, y es un celular…. – agrego.

-Bien, y que debo hacer… - dijo Blu aceptando el trabajito.

-Solo debes adentrarte a su edificio por el lugar de los estudios, donde debería estar y ponerle este pequeño chip al prototipo y cuando este de su presentación en la tarde, solamente llámalo con este teléfono, un Galaxi SII, y el chip hara su trabajo… - dijo Rafael dándole los dispositivos a Blu.

-¿Espera entonces debere adentrarme a ese nido de nerds? – pregunto Blu.

-Si y debes tener cosas de nerd, ten esta mochila y ponte unos tenis en los Suburbios, creo que hay tienen mas vestimentas… - dijo Rafael dándole la mochila – y quedate con ese gorro se te ve bien…-

-Ok, ya voy… - dijo Blu y dejo el lugar y dejo la casa, se sube a su auto yendo a hacer el trabajo de Rafael.

Blu tenía que llegar a una tienda llamada "los suburbios de Hollywood" (**"Hollywood's Suburbs" **en ingles) él dejo su mercedes frente a la tienda para entrar a esta misma ya dentro quiso ponerse la ropa que le dijo su amigo Tucán. Ya al salir de la tienda él dice…

-Me veo ridículo… - dijo Blu con unas zapatillas azules.

Él se sube a su vehículo y parte en rumbo a la incorporación. Blu se dirigía a la empresa que le dijo Rafael mientras en la misma calle en sentido contrario Alex en su Ford se dirigía a la tienda mientras dos autos atrás venia el auto celeste de los 4 guacamayos, Alex doblo a la derecha y llego a la tienda estacionando cerca.

-Para aquí, para – dijo Nahuii y German estaciona detrás de dos autos del auto de Alex.

-Entonces aquí viene…- dijo German viendo como Alex dejaba su auto estacionado y entraba a la tienda - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto.

-Esperemos a que salga – dijo Nahuii viendo al "traidor" en la tienda.

* * *

**Al otro lado del centro de L.A.**

Blu llegaba al fin a un edificio con el nombre de "Pluma de Hielo" (**"ICE FEATHER" **en ingles) este estaciono su mercedes en el estacionamiento del lugar, y se bajaba con la mochila que su amigo le dio, y al acercarse a la entrada había un loro de cabeza amarilla tomando un refresco, Blu se le acerca y el loro le habla.

-Ugh, no hay día que no haya un congestionamiento vehicular en esta ciudad, o el insoportable calor… - dijo dándole otro refresco que tenia.

-Si, solamente tenemos el refrescante aire californiano… ¿no? – dijo Blu al loro.

-See… - dijo el loro – Kyle – dijo presentándose.

-Tyler Blu, pero me puedes decir Blu – dijo dándole el ala.

-¿tú eres el técnico? – le pregunto.

-¿El qué? – dijo Blu confundido.

-Dijeron que hoy llegaba el técnico a reparar mi computadora… - dijo Kyle.

-Aah… eeh…. Sí, soy el – dijo Blu.

-Excelente ven conmigo, tengo que mostrar la maquina – dijo Kyle y entro al edificio pero Blu quedo mirando a otro lado molesto – que no entraras… - dijo esperando en la puerta.

-Ah sí, enseguida… - dijo Blu yendo con el loro.

Kyle siguió hablando con Blu adentro del edificio, caminaron entre los pasillos hasta, habían aves hablando entre ellas, algunos novatos que recién se le unían, al final llegaron a una gran sala que tenían varios computadores y aves trabajando en ellas.

-Bien aquí está el mío – dijo Kyle mostrando su computadora y Blu se sienta viendo como la computadora tenía muchas cosas abiertas.

-Rayos esto está lleno de basura…- dijo tratando de cerrar todo la basura del computador y abrió el antivirus haciendo que este empiece a trabajar – Trabajando… y… listo… - dijo cuando el programa termino y dejo todo limpio – Bien… aquí esta… ten cuidado con todo lo que le pongas, ¿ok chico…? ¿Chico? – dijo Blu mientras Kyle llegaba tocando una guitarra invisible.

-Ah, sí claro lo tendré en mente… - dijo tomándose la cabeza.

-Bien, iré a revisar si tu jefe esta o no… - dijo Blu pero Kyle ni le prestó la atención y se dirigió a la oficina de Horton.

Al entrar dejo la mochila cerca del escritorio y encontró en una caja al lado de su computadora, este la abrió y vio el prototipo dentro, este le abrió la tapa de la batería y le metió el chip que le dio Rafael.

-Todos los prototipos tienen sus fallas – dijo cerrando la tapa.

Blu salio del cuarto y se fue rápidamente del lugar, pasando los pasillos para salir del edificio, ya al salir del edificio donde habían mas jóvenes hablando entre ellos y se dirigió a su mercedes y se fue del edificio.

-Rayos, yo no usaría toda mi inteligencia para eso – dijo en el auto mientras estaba en la calle y saco su teléfono para llamar a Rafael y este contesta.

_-Si…-_ dijo Rafa mientras se escuchaba un juego en su ambiente.

-Todo… em Rafa – dijo escuchando nada.

_-Headshot excelente –_ dijo feliz Rafael.

-Hey… - dijo Blu.

_-Tea Bag maldito ten eso…- _dijo aun jugando.

-Que… ¿Estás jugando ese odioso juego? – dijo Blu manejando.

_-Sí, me fije que mi hijo Marco tenía este juego tan bueno y quise… ya sabes… - _dijo Rafael terminando el juego.

-Bien, todo hecho, y oye, yo nunca supe que tenía que llegar como un técnico… - dijo molesto.

_-Eso no importa ya… ¿pusiste el chip?-_ dijo Rafael detrás del fono.

-Todo hecho… - respondió Blu aun manejando.

_-Bien, ahora solo ve a tu hogar y ve el espectáculo… - _dijo Rafael.

-Bien…. Adiós… - dijo Blu y cuelga su celular.

Blu se dirigió a Beverly Hills donde se encontraba su casa para descansar y hacer lo que le dijo su amigo Tucán…

* * *

**De vuelta en la tienda…**

El cadillac aun seguía esperando afuera y Alex ya estaba pagando las cosas que había comprado.

-Ya está saliendo, está saliendo… - dijo Nahuii y German partió el auto.

Alex se despidió agradeciendo al vendedor y al salir de la tienda el vio la bolsa que llevaba para ver si había todo, de repente el Cadillac apareció frente a él, y miro al auto como se posaba frente a sus ojos y los 3 guacamayos pasajeros sacaban sus UZI de la ventana.

-¡POOOR TRAIIIDOOORR! – grito Nahuii enojado y Alex lo único que pudo hacer fue decir.

-Mierda… - dijo Alex y las subametralladoras empezaron a disparar.

Las balas llegaban a su izquierda rompiendo el cemento de las escaleras hasta llegarle todas las balas a su verdoso cuerpo, la sangre saltaba de todos los balazos que le llegaban, el guacamayo ya muerto se mantenía de pie por las balas que le llegaban de las armas de los pandilleros, ya cuando estos se le acabaron las balas, el cuerpo de Alex cayó al piso rodando por la escalera además de la bolsa que tenia, y dejando la escalera salpicada de la sangre del guacamayo muerto.

-Ya larguémonos… - dijo Nahuii y los pandilleros escaparon del lugar dejando a su objetivo tirado en el piso.

Las aves cercanas estaban espantadas y el vendedor llamo al 911 o en pocas palabras a la policía.

* * *

**Unos minutos después…**

Los oficiales empezaron a sacar fotos al cadáver del muerto guacamayo militar, mientras aves transeúntes y periodistas veian lo que pasaba, los últimos preguntaban a los oficiales que había ocurrido, pero los oficiales no daban información posible. Cercano al lugar donde estaban todas las patrullas de la L.A.P.D. (Los Angeles Police Departament) se estaciono un Ford Crown Victoria color gris oscuro, parecía civil pero los fierros negros delante del parachoques del auto hacia que sea un tipo de patrulla encubierta. Se bajo de esa patrulla un águila calva con una placa colgando en el pecho y con un traje café y camisa blanca, este se acerco a la cinta donde los oficiales aguardaban y mostro su placa que decía "Detective Michael Klein F.B.I.".

-Bien pase… – dijo el oficial que era un halcón peregrino.

El Detective se puso a investigar la escena del crimen y le pregunto a un águila calva que revisaba el cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo Michael.

-Bueno no lo sé… al pobre lo balearon… - dijo el oficial viendo el cuerpo.

-Ya lo veo… pero porque… - dijo Michael.

-No lo sé, si esto paso en unos minutos… aun no sabemos todo lo que paso… - dijo el oficial.

-Bien y las evidencias que hay… - siguió Michael investigando.

-Bueno… solamente tenemos al chico aquí… la bolsa… bueno… da la sensación que andaba comprando y las balas aun no se… - dijo el oficial hablando de las balas que quedaron.

-Bien… - dijo Michael mirando el cuerpo y las evidencias.

-Aunque, he recordado las otras veces que hubieron balaceras en esta ciudad, fue en la zona de pandillas y estaban las mismas balas que aquí tenemos… - dijo el águila.

-Significa que los que mataron a este chico, fueron…. ¿Pandilleros? – pregunto Michael con duda.

-A lo mas, pero lo dejaremos en duda… - dijo el águila.

-Muy bien, sigan con su trabajo… - dijo tocándole el hombro al oficial que trabajaba, y se levanta para dirigirse a la salida.

El detective Michael se dirigía a la salida y se fijo que un guacamayo militar oficial discutía con un águila imperial, el detective extrañado decide escuchar la discusión.

-Lo siento, pero sin identificación que conozca no pueden entrar… - dijo el guacamayo y el detective se acerca a ellos.

-Oficial, que ocurre aquí… - dijo el detective poniéndose al lado del oficial.

-Esta águila quiere entrar y no puedo dejarlo…- dijo el oficial

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Su identificación? – dijo dirigiéndose al águila imperial.

-Agente Sullivan, investigaciones de asesinatos, Bird Comando – dijo Sullivan mostrando su identificación y Michael mira su identificación.

-Bird Comando, quien rayos son ustedes, C.I.A. – dijo el Oficial.

-No… - respondió el agente.

-¿Del Gobierno? – pregunto Michael.

-Tampoco… somos una organización internacional de seguridad… y llevamos este caso desde que empezó las guerras de bandas, y bueno este caso paso las barreras… – respondió el agente.

-Qué extraño, yo no los conozco, y usted detective… - dijo el oficial mirando al detective.

-Tampoco… - dijo Michael mirando al agente serio.

-Bien, entonces ya nos conocen… y vine a ver este asesinato que está en mi caso… - dijo el agente.

-No tiene caso, no los conozco, y no puedo dejar entrar a aves de agencias desconocidas… - dijo el oficial que era un cadete.

-Oficial estoy en este caso de antes… y los de la FBI no se preocupen que nosotros nos encargaremos - dijo el agente pero Michael se le puso enfrente de él y raramente el águila imperial era más grande que el águila calva.

-Oiga, si usted no sabía, yo investigo estas cosas de antes que empezaran estas cosas… Ni la CIA, ni el ejército y ni ustedes me detendrán… la FBI toma el caso y nunca lo deja de lado, si me disculpa tengo un caso que resolver – dijo Michael enojado – Oficial… - dijo mirando al oficial.

-Si, señor… - dijo el guacamayo oficial.

-¿Sabe conducir? – pregunto el detective mientras empezó a caminar y el oficial seguía sus pasos.

-Sí señor, de hecho, mi patrulla esta delante la suya… - dijo el oficial apuntando su patrulla.

-Bien, ¿y su apellido?... – pregunto de nuevo el detective.

-Ramón, Ramón Ortiz señor – dijo el oficial Ortiz.

-Excelente, necesito que me acompañe con su patrulla… - dijo subiéndose en su auto encubierto.

-Como diga señor… - dijo Ortiz mientras se subía a su patrulla, un chevrolet impala ss del 2010.

Los autos dejaron el lugar del crimen mientras el agente se quedo mirándolos desafiante y se dio media vuelta para ver a otro oficial le dijo lo mismo que le dijo al oficial Ortiz mostrando su identificación y este oficial no se dio problemas y lo dejo entrar.

* * *

**De vuelta en Beverly Hills…**

El Mercedes Benz de Blu se estacionaba en su patio delantero, dejaba su vehículo estacionado y se dirigía a entrar a su casa. Mientras dentro de la casa en una habitación aparte en el 2do piso estaban Bobby y George quienes ya habían llegado, estaban jugando videojuegos de guerra, de repente las puertas se escucharon abriendo y cerrando.

-Llego el abuelo – dijo George escuchando.

-Ya veo… - dijo Bobby parándose para ir con su padre pero al instante suena su teléfono, que era Frank.

-Franklin que ocurre… - dijo contestando.

_-¡Bob, pon el canal de las noticias ahora! –_ grito Frank detrás del fono.

-George pon pausa… - dijo Bobby a su hijo y este obedece. Bobby puso la TV en el canal de las noticias, y era una desagradable sorpresa, estaban dando en vivo la investigación de su compañero que murió recién.

_-La policía no tiene aun información de lo sucedido… las interrogantes de quien mato a este chico aun rodean la escena del crimen, pero lo que sí se sabe, a la edad de 15 años ha muerto Alexander Martínez, un chico que se había salido de las batallas de bandas a ser alguien en la vida…. – _dijo las noticias haciendo que Bobby quedara en shock viendo las noticias.

-Pa, ese no es nuestro… - dijo George mirando la TV y Bobby sin hablar asiente - ¿Quién fue? – pregunto

-El único guacamayo que haya descifrado todo, solamente pudo haber sido uno, o una… Bia… - dijo Bobby, pero el nombre en voz baja – Voy a ver al abuelo, ¿ok? – dijo Bobby dejando a George viendo las noticias por lo sucedido.

Blu en el primer piso empezó a ver la presentación del nuevo dispositivo en la gran pantalla que se podía ver todo bien ya que un técnico profesional vino a arreglar la TV. La presentación había empezado ya, Blu se acomodo y saco el teléfono que tenía el numero del chip que hacia detonar. Mientras la presentación transcurría Bobby bajo las escaleras y se sento en el sofá, al lado de su padre.

-Hola, Pa… - dijo sentándose al lado de su Padre - ¿viendo la presentación de ese imbécil? ¿Por qué, si ni siquiera te gusta Pluma de hielo? – pregunto Bobby.

-Lo veo porque necesito saber algo, si será algo bueno… - dijo Blu mirando la presentación.

-Pero, siempre ha sido una mierda, por algo usamos Sprint… - dijo Bobby a su padre mientras la presentación transcurría – En fin, ¿Dónde estuviste?...- dijo Bobby cambiando de tema.

-Paseando por ahí… - respondió Blu.

-Viste lo que paso en el centro… - dijo Bobby algo molesto.

-¿La muerte de ese tal chico Alex? – dijo Blu mirando a su hijo.

-Si, no viste a todas las patrullas que se movilizaban… - dijo Bobby mirando a su padre.

-No, no las vi… - dijo Blu volviendo a ver la presentación y se fijo que el dueño de la empresa tomaba el prototipo de una caja.

-Vaya, siguen siendo feos esos celulares… por algo Pluma de Hielo se hiso para gente importante solamente… - dijo Bobby mirando la TV.

Blu miro el diseño del celular, cosa que no se fijo al poner el chip, y se acordó que en la casa de Rafael en la habitación de computadores habían muchos posters y se fijo que un diseño idéntico a ese celular había en la muralla de Rafael _– Rayos, Rafael hizo ese diseño, y este hijo de p**a se lo robo… ya sé que debo hacer…- _pensó en su cabeza y se paro tomando el Galaxi, y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Qué harás? – pregunto Bobby viendo a su padre pararse raramente.

-Debo hacer una llamada… vuelvo – dijo Blu mientras Bobby se quedo sentado mirando la TV como Horton presentaba los avances del celular.

Blu se encontraba en la oscuridad de la noche **(La noche ya había caído desde entonces…) **y empieza a Buscar el numero del presentador.

_-Este teléfono hará todo lo que ustedes quieran…. _– dijo y el teléfono empieza a sonar _– wow, vaya, la primera llamada… -_dijo y contesta _- ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?... Alo…. ¿Alo? –_ dijo al no sentir a nadie en el teléfono y el chip al recibir la llamada empezó a trabajar y en segundos el chip se acciona y explota en toda la cara dejando irreconocible a Horton.

-¡MIERDA! – grito Bobby mirando la TV tapándose la cara con sus alas.

Blu no sabe lo que esta pasando en la presentación ahora mismo y decide volver con Bobby algo preocupado por escuchar a su hijo gritar.

-¿Qué ocuuuuuuurr…..eeee? – dijo mirando shockeado la TV como el dispositivo había explotado en la cara de Horton dejándolo irreconocible, cortaron la transmisión rápidamente.

-Tengo que hacer otra llamada… - dijo a su hijo volviendo a la cocina.

-¿Qué… tu no haces muchas llamadas a la vez? – dijo Bobby viendo a su padre.

-Bueno… ahora si hijo… - respondió Blu preocupado y partió a su cocina.

-Esto si es raro… - dijo pensando, después decide apagar la TV y se para, y sin que Blu se diera cuenta se acerco lentamente a la cocina.

Blu adentro de la cocina sacaba su verdadero teléfono, llamando a Rafael, el teléfono aun seguía llamando y su amigo no contestaba - Vamos, contesta… - dijo preocupado.

_-Si… -_ contesto Rafael.

-Rafael…. – dijo Blu, respiro y lo salir - ¡QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE ME DISTE! – grito.

-Wow, Blu era algo para que ese tuviera su remedio, además murió por robarme este diseño genial que hice aburridamente… - respondió – A todo esto…. ¿Viste el espectáculo? – pregunto siguiendo.

-Si… lo vi yo con mi hijo en vivo – respondió Blu – Pero cambio de tema…. ¿Cuando es lo del robo?...- pregunto Blu pero justo interrumpió Bobby.

-¿Robo? – interrumpió Bobby acercándose a su padre con las alas cruzadas.

-Te llamo luego… - dijo Blu y cuelga.

-A ver si escuche bien… 1. Tío Rafael, 2. Haces dos llamadas en menos de dos segundos, 3. La explosión de Horton justamente cuando no estabas y mas encima el tío trabajo en Pluma de Hielo… esto es Ave enjaulada… ¿Pa qué ocurre? – dijo Bobby.

-Hijo, déjame explicarte, voy a hacer un robo con ayuda de tu tío para sacar plata… - respondió Blu.

-Pe…pe...pero… ¿no recuerdas lo que te dijieron? Vas a morir, pa… morirás – dijo Bobby acercándose a su padre.

-Morire si lo hago o no… - dijo Blu mirando hacia abajo.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto su hijo.

-Ayer, el maldito técnico trato de engañarme, y corto los cables de la tele y lo sorprendi… lo segui a una casa que destrui pensando que era de el… y en verdad era de una integrante del grupo mafioso de Nikolaev…. – respondió Blu.

-Niko…. Nikolaev, genial… y te dejo 48 para dar el dinero… excelente – dijo Bobby.

-Y tu Bobby, no creas que me lo escondes… - dijo Blu algo molesto y mirando a su hijo directamente.

-Esconder que… - dijo Bobby algo asustado.

-Yo se que estuviste robando a los Brazileans, cuantas veces te he dicho que no le robes a tu madre… - dijo Blu molesto.

-Esos malditos exceptuando a mi madre y mis hermanas, son solos fanáticos, se creen los mejores y en verdad son los peores…. – dijo Bobby, y se quedo meditando – Pero bien… si quieres mi ayuda por algo, encantado te ayudare Pa… - dijo Bobby.

-Bien, es mejor que me dejes solo… quiero hablar… - dijo Blu sacando el teléfono.

-Si… a si pa… hoy Bia me encontró y nos peleamos, y ella casi me mata… - dijo Bobby quedándose en la puerta.

-Es porque les robaste, no lo ves… - dijo Blu.

-Y tengo pensado después de esto, sacar a una de las dos de esa banda desgraciada… - dijo Bobby su plan a Blu.

-No te preocupes que las tendremos de vuelta… ve hacia arriba con tu hijo… - replico Blu.

-Ok, adiós… - dijo Bobby yéndose de la cocina.

-Bien… adiós – dijo Blu y saca el teléfono llamo a su amigo – Rafa, tenemos un trabajo que hacer…- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa seria…

* * *

**Bien, esto fue el capitulo 6, dejen un Review.**

**Pueden hacerse mi amigo en Facebook con mi cuenta "Bobby Gunderson"**

**Gracias, y Gunderson Out**


End file.
